GENERATION XIV
by The Bloody Memories
Summary: Want to help the famous keyblader, Sora? Then this is the job for you! Roxas, Xion, and I Violet are recruiting memebers to help Sora defeat Heartless. Job also includes battling Heartless, defeating Organization XIII, and helping revive Ventus! We want to help out Sora, Riku, and Kairi re-unite. Join GENERATION XIV! Please also read and review! SYOC CLOSED!
1. Founding Members

This is an SYOC. Please send you OC in through the comments of PM. I only need 10 OC's.

OC INFORMATION:

NAME (real OC name)

COVER NAME (fake name for public use)

AGE

POWER

PERSONALITY (please be detailed)

APPEARANCE (eye color, skin tone, height, etc.)

CLOTHES

HOME WORLD

RELATION TO A KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTER (Demyx's sister, Axel's cousin, Vanitas' daughter, etc.)

HISTORY (what is going on in their lives, why they choose to be in Generation XIV, etc.)

I only need 10 OC's. I hope that's okay with all of you out there!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"Xion! Where is my armor?" cried Roxas as he frantically searched the drawers of his house in Castle Oblivion.

"What?" shouted Xion in reply to Roxas' cry.

"Where! Is! My! Keyblade armor?" he cried again. He was now trying to search everywhere. Despite being only 15, he wanted to feel adventure again. And again. And again…

"I-uh.. Put it away!" Xion cried.

"But I need it for the greater good-!" Roxas was cut-off by his best friend.

"I am your best friend. I. Am. Your. Greater. Good!" Xion cried.

He stopped looking for his armor and stood by his friend. "Xion, I want adventure. Like we used to! I feel so.. Useless..! Because we don't do anything anymore!" he sighed dramatically..

"Well.. We could rebuild Organization XIII!" she said excitedly. She paced back and forth. "But we need to have a new name. Organization XIII is so.. 2005! (Review if you got the joke)

"What about… Generation XIV? It sounds cool and we are the thirteenth people to actually try and restore a group!" Shouted Roxas.

"Okay, who shall we recruit first? I have a friend in mind…" Xion spoke.

* * *

"Hey, Roxas! Hey, Xion!" Violet cried from behind the two, who were roaming around in Twilight Town.

"What's up, Vi?" Xion asked.

"Nothing much, Xi. But, I did get…. **A FLYING NARWHAL**!" She whistled loudly and a small narwhal flew to her side. "Hi there, Dr. Cuddles!" She patted the creature on the head.

"We're going to cut to the chase.. Do want to join Generation XIII? Our major mission is to secretly help Sora win over heartless and the rest of Organization XIII."

"Well, we now have the three founding members now. And we don't need to change names. Just have a cover name for when we deal with Organization XIII."

"Fine with me! Let's gather people and then will have a meeting to give them their names!" Violet said.


	2. Radiant GardenHollow Bastion Borderline

"Where are we going first?" Roxas asked with full-on excitement set deep into his pure ocean blue eyes. He was as jumpy and hyper as Sora, sometimes. And that alone is creepy, but this is over the edge.

"I say Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion. You know, that world that has two sides and both are different worlds?" Xion said happily. She added, "And plus, there are tons of houses. We might actually get a few members!"

Violet nodded and was so wrapped up in the book she was reading, didn't notice Roxas sneaking up behind her. "Gahhhh!" She screamed as Roxas pushed her in the bushes nearby the mansion. She laughed as she got up and plucked her book from the bush.

Still laughing, Violet said, "Well, how are we going to get there? It's not like Yen Sid knows us and is going to give us a Gummi Ship anytime soon.."

"I know! Roxas! The Corridor of Darkness…. Wait… Only, we are supposed to be light beings now, huh..? So we actually can't use one.." Xion said.

All at the same time, as if they had planned it, they exclaimed, "NAMINE!"

* * *

Violet was the first to get there. She stopped in front of the neatly polished doors and told the two to stay outside. "Seeing her again.. Might agitate you guys. I mean, she wasn't too particularly nice to Xion… And kind of did stalk Roxas for a whole 6 days.."

They nodded and waited.

Violet placed a petite pale hand on the door. Namine was her cousin after all. How bad could it be?

"Hello, Namine. It's nice to see you again." Violet said in a small tone while pushing her violet hair with wine red bangs behind her ear. Well, as much as she could anyways. Her wide azure eyes played upwards to the form of her cousin. So.. White.. It was almost unnatural. Then again, Namine never was "natural".

"Violet, same here. You came for…? Namine asked.

"A Gummi Ship. Or sort of transportation for me and two other friends." Violet, was rather blunt and slighty oblivious to things around her.

"I have a Gummi Ship for you. In fact, I was going to send it for your birthday tomorrow. But, your cause needs a Gummi Ship and here it is." Namine opened the wall behind Violet to see a Gummi Ship.

"You store it in your house..?" Violet asked.

"You can exit through the roof. Any destination is open, seeing that Sora has already unlocked all of the worlds." Completely ignoring her cousin's rather clueless question.

"Thanks, Nami!" Violet exclaimed and hugged the older girl.

"No problem, Vi."

And with that, the three climbed in the Gummi Ship and set off for Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion.

* * *

***in that world***

"So, we just inform people..?" Violet asked once again pushing her hair behind her ear.

"How about posters?" Xion suggested quietly.

"That's a great idea! Namine and I are artists, so she might've placed a tablet in the back of the Gummi Ship!" Violet exclaimed.

*one hour later*

"The finished product!" exclaimed Violet as she held about thirty posters. "Fifteen for Hollow Bastion. Fifteen for the Radiant Garden!" she explained.

**GENERATION XIV**

Our goal is to help out Sora, a boy who was the power to wield the Keyblade. We also want to help exterminate Organization XIII.

Please contact us at the Border of you world.

Right away, the three got help.

"My name is Vicky and I would like to join."

"Hi! I'm Kat Crystals. Joining is an opportunity to get away from here. I just like traveling is all." Roxas saw something very familiar about her… She was almost.. Demyx-like.. But in the sisterly kind of way…And her last name… What was Demyx's..?

"I am Akira. Let me join.. I know a thing or two about.. weapons.. And plus, I would be the best member. And don't tell me. Shorty here," pointing to Xion, "wants to join. That's cute but you look like a _puppet_."

DEAR KINGDOM HEARTS THAT DID IT!

*SMACK* Xion had stood up and slapped the daylight out of Akira. The blue-haired girl falling on the ground silently with a giant red hand print on her left cheek. Roxas felt little sympathy, as Akira acted like Saix. This trip was going to get a little interesting.

* * *

A/n: next chapter:

SQUEEZING IN THE GUMMI SHIP and cookies!


	3. Cookies and Whispers

"Umm.. Xion.. How hard did you hit her?" Kat asked. Plainly, she was just curious. On the inside, she was calculating how many times she would have to practice to hit that hard.

"Well, Xion's been trained by the roughest and toughest… Saix. And trust me, he did not want to train her…" a figure said in the distance. The figure was clad in a somewhat gothic look that included a lot of leather and spikes. The figure also had black and purple hair… Lots and lots of scars.

"Hi, I'm Haxisal. This is Akira, but I see you've already meet her. She's a bit annoying at points. Don't mind her. It runs in the family." Explained Haxisal.

"You're her… sister?" Vicky said with slight caution, to not set off another "bomb".

"Actually, I am her step-sister. Akira, Saix, and I have always been… Unpredictable." Haxisal said.

"Well. I say the next place we go is Destiny Islands." Roxas said to lift the mood.

"Have room for one more?" a boy in an Organization cloak said. Instantly, everyone took a battle stance. Roxas and Xion had Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Kat had ice crystals surrounding her in an instant. Vicky jumped into the air and remained floating. (Akira is still on the ground.) Haxisal stretched her hand out as if to bend something.

"No, this one's mine." Violet smirked evilly. She jogged towards the boy and touched his shoulder. Namine may be able to manipulate memories, but Violet can manipulate emotions. She saw that his mood was innocent. She walked with him back to the group.

Akira had woken up and gotten mad. "What is happening and who is that?" The boy stayed quiet and Violet spoke up. "This is Raxyn. He wanted join. He's just too quiet that's all."

"Well, we better get going to the ship. Akira I will talk to you later." Haxisal said.

*on the ship*

The Gummi Ship is not a regular one. Namine knew that Violet would meet many people so designed it to accommodate at least 20 people. It had a black interior with seats that were checkered. The outside looked like a regular Gummi Ship, but that's where the illusion pulled in. The Gummi Ship exterior was an illusion, for it looked tiny despite the passengers inside.

Raxyn sighed. Violet went over and looked at his pale gray eyes. "You're hungry, huh?" He nodded and sighed again while Roxas and his stomachs growled loudly. Both guys laughed.

"Well, I have cookies." Xion said. She walked over to the back of the Gummi Ship and pulled a drawer out of the wall. It contained at least 25 cookies..

"NOM!" Akira, Kat, Vicky, Xion, and Haxisal munched on cookies.

Violet studied her cookie.

Raxyn had quietly ate his.

Roxas ate two by the time the girls had received one.

The trip was going to take a long time. And there were only 5 rooms.

ROOMS IN THE GUMMI SHIP

Raxyn and Roxas

Violet and Xion

Kat and Vicky

Akira and Haxisal

*In room #1*

"Do you want the top or bottom bunk?" Roxas asked politely.

"I'll take the bottom." Raxyn replied. "I might have a better chance of not falling on my face at night." Both laughed and got into their respectable bunks. "Hey, Roxas, what's the deal with Haxisal.. And Akira. They both look.. Like Saix. And Kat and Demyx.. What's up?"

"My theory is that Kat and Demyx are siblings. But I know for a fact that Haxisal and Akira are related to Saix." Roxas said.

"And Violet-?" Raxyn started.

"She lost her world when she was little. Her parents didn't like her. Even though she was a princess in her world. It was just, her older sister, Raine, always blamed Violet for the Heartless attacks. Claiming that Violet was a magnet and a dark being. She had it hard, but she felt so much emotion, it became her weapon. She found refuge with her cousin Namine in Twilight Town. She needed time. And a lot of healing." Roxas said explaining everything about Violet that he knew.

"Oh." Raxyn said. He was saddened, he didn't expect such a nice girl, to have such a horrible past. Then again, his past wasn't to happy-go-lucky either.

"I feel like a test subject." Roxas said. "I was used as a puppet for the Organization."

"Roxas, don't worry. I was too. I used to look up to Xemnas. I even cut my hair to look like his. But, after I found out what he was planning. I ran away." Raxyn said.

*ROOM #2*

"Xion, can you sleep?" whispered Violet.

"Yes, but how are you?" Xion replied while yawning.

"I had another dream about the Raining Palace." Violet got down from the top bunk. "I just want another cookie."

*ROOM #3*

SNORES!

*ROOM #4*

"How do you think brother is doing?" Akira said.

"Isa—I mean Saix should be fine. Obeying Xemnas like a lost puppy. If only he could understand. His heart wasn't gone. I felt it. He's still… filled with light. Maybe we can save him.." Haxisal said.


	4. New Memebers and Kidnapps

**A/n: okay, I have to admit.. I found this chapter quite entertaining to write… Umm.. as a warning to littleking.. The guy who gave me Raxyn.. There is some Raxyn-bashing.. Sorry.. It was too tempting… And warning to Roxas, Sora, and Riku fangirls.. There will be bashing of them as well…(Just not in this particular chapter)! Hehehe, I'm so mean… .**

* * *

Roxas woke up to the smell of mocha's, eggs, pancakes, and…. Sea salt ice cream? He pushed himself up and climbed down the ladder. He pondered how Raxyn had managed to fall on his face in the night.

"Raxyn.. Hey, buddy.. Wake up." Roxas pushed Raxyn to his side and gaped in horror at his friend.. Raxyn's eyelids had been covered in a sparkly light green eye-shadow and a thick black eye-liner. His entire face had become paler due to foundation, with the exception of his cheeks which were lightly dusted with sparkly pink blush. Also, to expand Roxas' horror and gag reflex, there was dark red lipstick placed neatly on his lips. His dark brown hair was pulled into a half ponytail. Roxas thought, "Wait—if this is what they did to Raxyn.. What do I look like…?"

Slowly, Raxyn's pale silver eyes fluttered open. Raxyn sat up and yawned and took one look at Roxas and smirking like the devil himself. Roxas' hair, because his hair is not natural spiky like that, was tied into two small pig-tails at the base of his neck. His eyelids that framed his deep sea blue eyes were coated in gold eye-shadow and like Raxyn's was, heavy-lined with eyeliner. His face was naturally blushed so the manliness-killer didn't need to put blush on him. But his lips were the pinkest they had ever been.

When Raxyn was done busting his gut on the inside (while his face was a smirking, yet cool mask), Roxas handed him a mirror. He gaped at his appearance. Roxas could have sworn he saw Raxyn's anime soul fly out of his mouth.

"Actually, we look pretty hot as girls…" Roxas said while fixing his hair. "What the fruitcake am I saying?"

"Roxas.. This is not the time to be hitting on yourself.." Raxyn said with mockery suger-coating his nearly silent words.

"Hey, Roxas-Woah-ho! What happened here..?" Xion said trying to hold back laughter that obviously going to erupt from her mouth.

"Xion why are-…?" Violet stared at the two boys in their….state of distress.

Violet began, "Raxyn, Roxas would you please take a step towards me..?" Both boys did so and Violet whispered, "Hatred begone, Rid them of revenge they seek, Let the emotion of mellowness be what is on, Let emotion change the weak." She tapped both of the boys on the heart and both instantly smiled.

"Hey, let's just wash this makeup off.. Do our hair right and land in Destiny Islands. I mean, it's not the worst thing to happen to us right, Raxyn?" Roxas said.

He nodded and both went back to their room to wash off the ridiculous (yet pretty well placed) make-up.

Finally, the make-up was washed off, and they landed on Destiny Islands. All the girls were changed into beach clothes, as were the guys.

"So, what are we doing..?" Violet questioned.

"We are here for… more members.." Kat replied still calculating all the training she had done on the Gummi Ship. Kat absent-mindedly wondered about her brother. "What is Myde doing now? Could he be with Organization XIII? Wait, Kat, get a grip. Myde wouldn't turn like that.. Just… stay calm."

"They look to be of some use." Haxisal and Akira said simultaneously while pointing to a group of two kids.

"Well.. We don't absolutely know.. If they could be of use to us.." Vicky said, explaining her thoughts.

The first girl had waist long silver hair and a sleeveless polo shirt, fingerless gloves, faded blue shorts, and black, high-top converse. The other looked completely opposite to the one standing next to her, she had white-blonde hair parted in the middle with sea green eyes, same as the other girl, she also had a long-sleeved shirt that slide off her shoulder. Her skinny jeans were covered at the bottom by her combat boot that had faux leather.

Suddenly, Raxyn came up with an idea. He stretched out his hand and summoned some of his Nobodies. The Mirror Nobodies. Fierce-some are these creatures, as they have mirrors for eyes and surround in you in mirror shards. Pulling the illusion that they are everywhere.

"Hey, Raxyn. You control them?" Vicky and Kat said quite scared of their quiet friend now. Though, Vicky was the one to show a little more emotion, as Kat remained calm.

"Seems to be a test, right?" Violet looked up at him. He simply grunted and kept his eye on the girls who were attacking the creatures.

The silver haired girl pulled out two guns and shot away, damaging them enough for the other to perform a combo with air. Vicky gasped at the sight. She had never seen another being perform her moves. She and this girl had many things to talk about. Obviously, Vicky is not jealous. Just curious as to how the blonde preformed smoothly and without fault. Finally, the girls defeated the Mirror Nobodies and walked over to the group.

"Why didn't you help us?" Said the silver-haired girl.

"It was a test to see if you are good enough to join us." Akira said rather loudly. Haxisal rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"What she's trying to say, is that we need more members to take down Organization XIII." Xion explain, while Roxas nodded.

"Oh, that group of bad people…? Aren't they the guys looking for Riku and Sora?" The silver haired girl said. The blonde nodded and smiled while probably drifting off into a small day-dream.

"Wait—You know Riku and Sora?" Roxas asked.

"Riku's my brother and she's our distant cousin. By the way, I'm Yuki. And this is Bethany." Yuki explained.

"Ohhhh," the whole group said. "Great, just a little more members and we can start missions!" Violet said. She scanned the area for a powerful emotion… "Hey, guys.. There's someone with great sadness over in that direction…" Violet continued.

"Then lead us to them." Kat said.

As they approached the boy in the tree house, a bunch of Heartless and Unversd jumped them from behind.

"Ahhh! My powers don't have effect on them!" Violet exclaimed, suddenly she had ten Heartless surround her. She was tackled, despite her ninja-like skills. As they scratched her face and body, she screamed in horror. An absolute fear climbing, and the stings of claws digging in her skin ached and dripped with blood. One suddenly jumped onto her heart and swung up and was about to strike, until a light beam shot towards the Heartless. It was instantly knocked off her and the boy she sensed earlier was raising his hand and at the same time the Heartless rose into the air and faded away.

After everyone else had defeated the Heartless and Unversd, the boy identified himself as Exodin.

"I want to join Generation XIV. That cool?" He stated bluntly.

Bethany nodded as if to say, "I want to join too." And Yuki continued by saying, "Hey, don't count me out, alright?"

Everyone nodded and smiled at the three newest members. Violent absently wondered, "Wow, this is coming out nicely."

Only to have their peaceful state-of-mind once again ruined. A loud explosion was heard and Violet felt the emotions of the inhabitants change from calm to panic in seconds. Her mind was clouded and she felt their pain and could no longer hold on to her sanity.

Violet dropped to her knees and cried aloud. Everyone was suddenly looking over her in seconds trying to keep her awake.

* * *

The girl opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room. She tried to lift herself from the strange, yet undeniably soft mattress, but found no energy to do so. "What… Happened?" she said, wondering out loud.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be alright. Just as long as the Superior doesn't find out." Said a young male voice. His voice was a sing-song kind of voice. Not too sing-songy that you would find it annoying, but just enough to calm down her nerves.

"Superior?" She said, wondering what the fruitcake he was talking about.

"Yeah, the 'Superior of In-Between.' He's my boss, you know. And let me tell 'ya. He ain't the happiest today, so stay quiet and I'll get you some food. And if I can, I'll get you into a girl's room." Said the young male, though, his features were obscured by the haziness of her senses and the dimness of the light in the room.

Violet took time to distinguish that the room was completely white, but the lighting was rather dark. She looked out the window to her right but found darkness….

"THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS!" She whispered/screamed into the pillow.

* * *

*back with Generation XIV*

"Where did she go?" Kat said immediately as she looked around, regaining her senses.

"Who, Violet?" Haxisal said, while Kat responded by nodding.

"Yeahhh…. Where did she go..?" Roxas and Xion said at the same time.

"I think she's been captured! You guys, we have to save her!" Vicky said, suddenly worrying her butt off.

Raxyn and Exodin simply grunted together and looked at each other with the words "Woah, creepy, dude." Basically attached to their foreheads.

"Okay, if we need to find her. We need to assume it was the Organization that took us out and kidnapped her." Akira said. Yuki nodded along with Bethany. "Our strategy has now become this: IFILTRATE ORGANIZATION XIII."

"…..Wait.. Isn't that already our goal..?" Xion said quietly so as not to have Akira mad at her.

Akira's eyes widened and she regained posture. "I knew that, shorty." She said plainly, her words dripping with venom.

* * *

**A/n: I AM SOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK FOREVER! Please forgive me! But you have to understand that I have a life outside of Fanficition…**

**Raxyn: No you don't.**

**Me: Shuddup. You're a character. It's not like you have a life either..!**

**Raxyn: On the contrary, I do…**

**Me: I don't wanna hear it! Just go and… look for Violet, ok?**

**Raxyn: *sighs***

**Me: Well, anyways. I don't own Kingdom Hearts and please R&R for me, k? If you did that would be totally great! And I know it's taking a while for all the OC's to come together, but the group can't just teleport everywhere… yet…. I think…..**


	5. A long mission

**A.N/: Okay… Again…I took a lot of time…. I am seriously bad at keeping time… Gomen! And this chapter has a bit more of a sad tone to it. Um.. I'm kinda going to skip some of the intros for the last of the members. Because the intro's are lengthy…**

**Or I might just give a little back-story. With their erm… "joining".**

* * *

"Erm. Guys?" Exodin said monotone covering his voice. "Organization XIII left us a note here."

They read it and all of their faces turned to solemn expressions.

"Dear Generation XIV,

Today is a momentous day. We wish your travels to be excruciatingly painful. To help you with such standards, we have decided to take a member of your group. She is quite a feisty young woman. We have only had her, maybe an hour or so, but we can read her as if she were an open book. Her heart is strong and once we kill her, we will get rid of your team with her at the lead. Her mentor will be Demyx (yes, this is Myde, Kat. Don't be surprised. Afterall, he did die trying to protect you). Take control of Kingdom Hearts and let its pale light and strong power shower over all Nobodies.

-The Superior of the Between-

-NO. I"

"P.S. We destroyed your pathetic excuse of transportation."

Vicky felt disgusted even thinking about what they could be doing to her. Roxas held Xion, as she was sobbing (Violet had been Roxas and Xion's friend since they escaped the Organization). Raxyn, Yuki, Exodin, and Bethany sat down to take it all in. Haxisal and Akira were already thinking about what could happen and planning strategies to save poor Violet. And Kat, well… Kat went to go sit down as well and wrapped her arms around her legs. "H-How.. Could he? He said.. He wouldn't…." She silently shed one tear and froze it into her hand. She looked at the tear and crushed it.

"They're going to pay, right now." Roxas said standing. "But they did destroy the Gummi Ship."

"I still can use Corridors.. But I doubt they can. If you guys want, I'll go and get her and you guys get the rest of the members." Raxyn said while looking at the sunset. He didn't entirely want to admit it, but he felt a twang of emotion but not enough to really upset him.

Roxas smiled, guessing what Raxyn was thinking about. Sure, they didn't have hearts. The warm spot in Sombodies' chests, but they could sense other things. Like friendship or a brother-to-sister love. That's what counts right? Violet had a protector and she was very much aware of it. Though, it would take some-time for Raxyn to realize he needed and wanted to protect the frail girl.

And Roxas could relate, he felt the same for Xion. The brother-to-sister protectiveness bubbled when-ever he saw Xigbar call her "Poppet" or when Luxord called her "The special little lady" or when Demyx was just plain out flirting with her (jokingly of course just to get a re-action from her), and especially when Axel insulted her. Oooh, that just ruffled his feathers and he certainly did not let that fly. His non-existant heart would just pound in his empty chest and he fought her battles along side her.

"Sure, and please be careful. You guys can't lose your hope." Vicky said with sadness tainting her words. The mood was beginning to thicken like blood and it coated everyone in a sort of mood or pang of guilt.

"Here, Raxyn take it with you." Yuki gave him a few potions and an Aegis Chain to help his Defense.

He nodded and opened a Corridor of Darkness. He walked in and felt the same cold dark aura wash over his body, sticking to him and not letting go. The Corridor was like walking through mud, you got caught in it at some points and had to jerk harshly to have it release its grip on you.

Finally getting out, he was welcomed by dark, tall buildings and florescent lights. The Heartless were probably going to attack him soon enough, but to his surprise someone else stepped in and killed all of them before he could. As the mysterious person did this, he drew up his hood to conceal his face, less this person be from the Organization and brand him a traitor (again). But he noticed something strange about this mystery person. They didn't use a particular weapon. The said person used bombs from the ground and it seemed that he was shape-shifting into…. A younger version of himself..? What good would that—Oh. The younger version had agility and flexibility and deception in his favor.

Eventually, the Heartless and Nobodies were gone and the young boy turned back to his regular form once again. "Hey who are you? Are you with the Organization?" The male called out.

"No, I came for my friend. I'm just dressed as one of them." Raxyn knew this boy wanted more than a purpose and an answer. He wanted a name, but Raxyn wasn't going to give out his name that easily. After all, he learned his lesson when he gave his name to Axel.. The Prankster King of Organization XIII. And Demyx, The Organization's amplifier.

"Well, I suppose I can't trust you just yet. But, who's your friend?" The boy wearing tan shorts and un-tucked shirt complete with black and red sneakers and a cap turned into his face. But the hat didn't entirely cover his lengthy blonde hair and didn't obstruct his hazel eyes. What seemed odd was that you'd expect this boy to be tan like Sora, but no. His skin was white, but not pasty. In fact, he was Namine pale…

"Erm.. Her name is Violet. She is about… This tall," Raxyn motioned his hand to about his shoulder and continued. "Her hair is violet-blue with wine-red bangs. She's also very pale. She's almost sickly pale." He said, definitely not trying to sugar-coat the fact that Violet was pale and thin.

"Woah. She sounds horribly weak. But I did see some guy dressed like drag a little girl down to the castle down there. He was also carrying this… Big blue.. Guitar?" The boy said quite unsure of how to explain the sight he saw, but quickly forgot as the boy in front of him lowered his hood and stiffened.

"She's not horribly weak, or sick. She just looks it. And besides, I know that guy. He's such a pain. I don't know how he managed to actually capture her." Raxyn retorted quickly.

"You really don't sugar-coat things do you? And…. You look like someone… I know…." He said observing the young male's dark brown hair, and build. But, the eyes. And the skin. They were wrong. Terra had very tan skin and a near brown-gold eyes. And besides, Terra would remember his younger brother, right?

"No. Look, I have to go and save my friend.. So if you'd like to join. Great. If not..? Move." He (the boy talking to Raxyn) raised a brow to two things. One, this guy was coming off emo looking and sounding. And two—

"Big-brother complex much?" Potio questioned while laughing slighty. Raxyn raised both his brows. He had never thought about it that way. Violet was like a little sister to him. And he smiled slightly and chuckled about how silly she was running around being all…. Violet. But caught himself and glared at the ground.

"I'm just going to go and find her." He grumbled. The boy standing in front of Raxyn laughed. So that's it. He feels connected to the girl. Ha, even his kind hearted brother could lie better than that.

"I'll help you look for her, 'kay, emo?" Raxyn visibly stiffened again at the boy's nick-name. "Since we will be working together... The name's Talifer. Potio Talifer." He said with energy that would stun Naruto to silence.

Raxyn grimanced at the brightness this boy contained... But released his name anyways. "I'm Raxyn.. Please, be... quiet.."

They made their way to the castle's invisible bridge.

"Are you crazy? We can't get there! There isn't a bridge or anything solid to support us, knuckle head!" Potio ranted albeit a little panicked. Sure, he didn't know the girl, but if she was important enough for him to have a big-brother complex and to go after her alone, she must be worth saving.

Raxyn nodded at the point where the ground ended and proceeded to walk towards it. He walked off the visible earth and kept walking towards the castle. As Potio stared at Raxyn, who seemed to be floating.

Raxyn beckoned Potio to walk forward and Potio did so obediently. To his surprise, he didn't plummet forty-thousand feet into a pit of Heartless. They kept walking until they reached the entrance.

"RAXYN!" Violet called from up in the ninth window. She felt like crying, she was so happy to see her friend.

"Violet! I can't teleport there! All of the members have a special lock so that I can't get in. Meet me in the big hallway!" Raxyn cried.

"I will!" She cried and ran into the nearest hallway.

*With Violet*

"Okay, just need to find the biggest hallway." She commanded herself to keep calm. If she could just sneak—

"Why hello there, little girl. What brings you to this part of the castle when you should be in Demyx's room?" Zexion said behind her. "You should've seen this coming. I am an illusionist and a schemer at that. You can not escape me." He summoned his Lexicon and she backed up into a wall.

"No! I will not end like this!" She cried. She summoned all her rage and created weapons from them. For rage was one of the heart's most powerful weapon besides love. She glowed an ominous blue color and summoned fifty keyblades at one time.

"What?" Zexion stood in fear as she mercilessly beat him with the floating keyblades and the ones in her hands.

"I will keep you alive. For now." She seethed quietly.

Zexion was on the ground barely able to move his fingers and passed out.

*With Raxyn and Potio*

"So, your group wants to exterminate the bad people and help a powerful, happy-go-lucky teenager named Sora and his buddies?" Potio thought it over and nodded. Maybe this way, he could prove he was better than his brother.

"Raxyn! I-I.. Don't k-know what h-happened.. I-It just t-took over and I c-couldn't stop it…!" Violet ran crying over to Raxyn. Only to fall on her knees in the process. Raxyn helped her stand up and hugged her and coaxed her out of crying. He couldn't understand why she was sobbing uncontrollably. For the most part, it was because she hadn't told him yet. But she or someone must've done something terrible and he wasn't about to walk out of this castle without punishing someone for making her cry.

"You guys, we have company." Potio said looking at the portal that was opening and all three went into hiding in the throne room.

"So you are Violet?" pointing at her. "Boy, she really is skinny. Bless the Light she still lives." Potio thought.

"Yes, now be quiet they could come in at anytime." Just as she whispered it, they heard footsteps. "Quick! Hide behind one of the thrones!" She whispered.

Potio decided to hide behind the one directly across the tallest one. And Raxyn was just as slender as Axel so he pulled himself over to his old throne and hide behind it. Violet wasn't so fortunate. Zexion barged in and grabbed her arm, all his wounds fixed with potions.

"You.. Little girl. Sit with me." He smiled crookedly and teleported to his seat with her. She was weak from traveling in and out of dark corridors and Zexion paid no heed to her wounds that were opening again. "Don't even try to jump. I'll kill you before you even hit the bottom, little girl."

Frightened, she didn't move an inch in his lap. She tensed and she could feel his arms wrap around her. Fortunately, all the other members teleported before he could do anything else to her. Raxyn, however, was glowering at Zexion for keeping her in his lap.

Potio silently snickered at Raxyn. But Raxyn quickly shut him up with a serious look.

"HOW MOMENTOUS IS THIS DAY, MY FRIENDS." Xemnas spoke with authority to his fellow members looking at each member in the eye. He had revived most of the members in order to catch Violet. She was afterall, a very special girl.

Potio gasped slightly at the similarities between the man who spoke and his friend. Raxyn slowly shook his head basically saying "don't move or do anything stupid."

"What is the news?" Zexion said calmly his grip never loosening on her waist.

"Number Six is getting a bit possessive there, huh?" Xigbar laughed. Zexion threw him a killer glare and held still.

"Hey, I captured her. I get her. She is my prey." Demyx declared lazily. Violet left Zexion's hold loosen and she could breathe. For a bit. Then, she was shoved off his porcelain throne and into another portal.

She landed in Demyx's lap. "Hmm… She smells like a witch. But, she has the soul of bird. Her heart flutters like one too. Hahahaha, I just wonder how a witch would end up with a heart that was so pure."

"Control yourself Number Nine. We can't feed on hearts just yet. We need more power and only then, will we be able to find young hearts to capture ourselves." Xemnas said.

Raxyn's mind growled at Demyx for touching her without her permission.

"Oh, please! Only a Keyblader could do such a thing. And besides. She is a Key-bearer there is no telling what she wants." Axel said. Then Axel lifted his hand and ordered silence. "Ha! She's so weak. Look, she's just clinging to her life. All the Dark encounters left her so.. defenseless."

"I. Am. Not. Weak." She spat at the red-headed Nobody. She instantly lost more energy and her head went back and rested on Demyx's shoulder. Demyx laughed and stroked her fore-head and laughed again.

"The poor thing's heart is flickering faster." He laughed sickly and dropped down with her on his back. "Superior, with your permission, I would like to conduct an experiment."

Xemnas simply nodded.

Demyx laid the poor girl on the cold, white floor. Half dead, she didn't realize what was going on. Demyx placed a hand on her heart and one on his. He stood back and took some of her blood, savoring in the sloshing noises it made when it left her body. Her heart's blood was pure and light enough to sustain a new heart. His new heart.

Potio decided now was the time to act. He ran from behind the throne and shoved Demyx out of the way. All the members were too absorbed in Potio to realize Raxyn was taking Violet and opening a portal.

Potio ran towards it and screamed "See you later, suckers!"

They teleported to Twilight Town.

"W-We.. Have to get.. To.. The others…" Violet managed to choke out. She did however say a wrangled thank you before passing out.

"Raxyn, she isn't in any condition to teleport again." Potio said worry lacing his features. "I'll look for a shop that sells potions and you find a place to stay."

Raxyn nodded and picked up the unconscious girl and walked around. He found a quiet place that he was sure no-one would disturb. The top of the Station Tower. He set her down and began to think. The memories of meeting everyone in Generation XIV. It was quite an amusing to see how Akira was on the ground. How Roxas gaped at his appearance when the girls played the prank on them. But, looking to the past was not his forte so he cast aside the thoughts.

Wait… Potio went for potions… an hour ago..? He couldn't leave Violet again. But, he had to check on Potio. Maybe he was just lost looking for their Twilight Town base.

Which in itself was quite big, everyone in Generation XIV could fit in here. Along with stuff they needed for survival.. Heck, there even was a refrigerator. But, back to the situation at hand… Potio.

*With Potio*

"Hmm… Hi-potions.. Or regular potions….? Elixers? Mega-elixers…..? Gahh… Ehh…?" He gasped when he saw something he and the other guys of the Generation would gag at….. The Women's section of the store…. He visibly paled… But Violet was a girl.. Was there a potion particularly for girls..? No, no, no. That would be ridiculous….

"What are you doing here?" A small girl behind him said. Her hair was streaked and she wore a lot of leather for a four year old kid.

"Nothing.. I was just looking for… the band-aids and accidentally stumbled here." He lied coolly.

"Oh, they are that way, mister!" The little girl shrieked in happiness for the sake of shrieking. Or so thought Potio.

"Okay thanks, kid." He walked out of the girl's line of sight.

"The name's Blain, mister!" If there was one thing that Potio didn't need right now it was cranky, annoying, four year old girls. But lo-and-behold he stumbles upon the shortest-tempered four year old amongst the worlds.

He sighed and said calmly, "Okay.. Blain. Can you do me a favor and get your parent and stay with them."

"Oh, but I'm with my big brother." Blain said as she ran to grab the hand of a tall red-head with jade green eyes…

"Oh….crap." muttered Potio.

* * *

**A.N/: Alright.. I know.. I know... I took forever again.. But it was worth it.. And Blain won't become of the Generation.. She is just a side OC.. Raxyn will not develop "lovey-dovey" feelings for Violet.. He is just a big brother complex.. Especially since she is tiny, skinny, and doesn't have much power. OH, and the red head is not Axel... But the first person to guess who he is gets a cookie..! BTW, I'll give you a hint he is not from KH... I'm sooo specific, huh? Bahahaha.**


	6. Almost mission time

**A/N: Hey guys, I might also participate in RadicalForbiddenPizzaRoll's KH 30 Theme challenge. I hope you guys can check that out too!**

* * *

"Onee-Chan! I found someone! He was looking for band-aids and ended up in the ladies' area!" She chuckled darkly her dark eyes enhanced by her streaked blood red hair.

"Now, little one, you know better than to talk to anyone besides me." The pale red-head stated with cold jade green eyes.

"But he needed help Onee-chan!" Potio merely cringed at the girl's loud voice.

The red-head closed his eyes and rubbed them. At the moment, Potio stared at the dark rings that went all the way around his eyes. Also he had a kenji on his fore-head.. It read "love".

"You wear make-up?" Potio laughed. The red-head merely glared and huffed.

"No, I suffer from insomnia. Baka." The tall teenager said piercing his jade eyes in Potio's form.

"Well, I'm sorry for troubling…..Blain and you." The red-head seemed appeased by Potio's well placed apology.

"The name is Gaara. My little sister really does know how to find the strangest of people in the weirdest of places. But, I am sorry for troubling you.." Gaara said and took his little sister's hand and walked away. Potio was some-what insulted by the fact that Gaara had called him one of the "strangest of people" and on top of that "baka". But, he let it slide…

Just then, Raxyn walked into the store and put a hand on Potio's shoulder. Potio jumped slighty.

"Where have you been? It's been almost an hour." Raxyn interrogated calmly.

"I was in a bit of a predicament. Don't ask." Potio said, cringing at the memory of Blain's shrieking.. Which was a noise still alarming people in a different part of the store.

Potio and Raxyn stared in that direction. But Potio quickly remembered something important that they had left alone…

"VIOLET!" He cried in anguish as they had left her unconscious and defenseless. He quickly paid for the three potions he found. Raxyn led them to the Station Tower. "Why.. Are.. There.. So.. Many.. Steps…!" Potio complained in his head.

They finally reached the secret room and looked at the spot where Violet was supposed to be and remained. As far as they knew, she hadn't a scratch on her.

"Potio.. The potions." Raxyn said was handed a potion. He popped it open and took the healing dust in his hand. "Violet." He whispered and tossed the dust in the air. The potion followed the air currents and landed on Violet. She woke up, thank the Light.

"Ngh..? Where…?" She started to say but was cut off by a massive ache in her heart. She took in a breath and Raxyn gave her another potion. The ache didn't cease, though.. Wait, there was only one person able to give off that much grief and she was her cousin's Somebody! "Kairi!" She almost sang and jumped out of the couch they had laid her down in.

"Wait, who?" Potio said after her running form, which hesitated a moment at the door of the room.

"Oops. I'm sorry. My cousin, Namine, she's the Nobody of Kairi. Sora's soul-mate. And in order for Sora to complete his quest, he needs Kairi. So, in other words: We have to get to her.. Now." Violet explained quickly.

"I'm staying here. I don't exactly know you enough to just go and save some random chick. Okay, she maybe important for the Generation. But I still don't know you or her." Potio said stubbornly. Trusting easily was not his forte.

She sighed and ran all the way to the Secret Spot, after all. She knew Twilight Town like the back of her hand. Raxyn and Potio, eased out sighs as well, "She a handful," both thought.

"Kairi!" Violet cried as she burst through the curtain. Violet stopped for a bit to catch her breath.

"Violet!" Kairi nearly screamed, seeing her cousin was a joy. "Wow, you look like you haven't eaten in months! What happened..?" Kairi looked worriedly over Violet checking for bruises or scratches, but none could be detected, as she just had two potions.

"I'm fine. But you look at your best! And that dress! Its so… Short…. And Pink…" To be honest, Violet was jealous of her cousins.. Namine had Roxas and Xion. Not to mention, Namine had curves despite being skinny and pale and her dress suited her perfectly. Kairi was spunky and fresh, she was.. for lack of better words.. Nearly perfect. And then there was Violet, the gothic girl of the family. Even Violet's horrid older sister was better at everything. Or at least that's how Violet saw it.

"Seriously, Violet. You need to eat something.. Your shorts are barely hanging on your hips. Even your gloves don't fit anymore!" Kairi said with a bit of temper. Kairi knew Violet purposely lived on basically potions and water. Kairi knew Violet did these things because she was used to being punished. Her home, The Raining Palace, was not a kind place to her.

"Kairi….! I'm fine." Violet reassured her. "Hayner! Pence! Olette!" Violet ran over and hugged each. "This is my cousin Kairi do you guys think she could hang with us for a while…?"

"Of course!" Was their responses. "How did you get here…?" Pence asked aloud for Kairi to tell her story.

"Well… It started with my home, Destiny Islands." She began..

*Half an hour later*

"That about sums it up…!" Kairi finished.

"What a romantic story..!" Olette said with total 'soppy, sad, love story sucker' basically written on her features.

"Yeah, but it doesn't compare to Violet's.. Her story could beat mine any day.. Well, in the romance section at least." Kairi said, nudging Violet.

"Oh I don't…-" She began, but was quickly cut off by a portal opening. "Axel!" Violet cried in despair.

"Well hello there… Violet. Nice chatting, but I came here for Kairi." He said montonely. As he began to approach Kairi and Violet, Pence and Hayner had tried to keep him at bay.. Which didn't happen, both had missed horribly and he approached the three girls. Olette, too scared to move simply sat and held in a breath, fearing that the man named Axel would kill her. Violet stood up and pushed Axel. He landed on his behind and growled. "Violet, I'm not in the mood for this. Get out of the way." He summoned a chakram and pinned her to a wall. "There.. You won't be able to get out until I'm finished with business."

"Kairi! Axel, please! She doesn't need this." She tried to get to Kairi, but her hood was pinned and she was about three feet off the ground. And as struggled, Axel chuckled at her futile attempts to freedom and ignored her pleas.

Axel walked through a portal and the chakram disappeared. As he left, Violet pulled up the hood on her short jacket.

"I have to get back to my friends… Pence, Hayner, Olette. Please, don't follow. It'd be dangerous…" Violet commanded softly. The trio left and as she tried to head out too, she bumped into something, or rather a person. She gasped as she found out who it was. Sora.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name… Is…. Classified for now." She said quickly. He seemed to mull his options over and waved.

"I'm Sora. This is Donald. And this is Goofy." Sora said pointing to his lackeys.

"Don't worry about introductions, I know who you are." She giggled at his confusion and pulled down her hood.

He gasped and shouted, "VIOLET!" He ran and gave her a hug. "I can't talk now, Vi! I got to get Kairi and Riku!" And with that he left and ran towards the town.

"I've got to report to the guys. The rest of the Generation is probably worried sick!" She ran back to the station. Bursting through the doors, she found that the rest of the Generation was there.

"Hey. You must be Violet!" a girl walked up to her and held her hand out. "My name is Alyx."

Violet carefully shook her hand and said, "Hi. I love your jacket.. I haven't known you for a while… But it suits you well!" Violet was some-what suspicious of her blue hair that hung over one eye…. Then it hit her like a brick wall.. Zexion. "Are you in anyway related to a guy named Zexion..?" Violet asked quietly.

"No… I don't think so.. I mean.. I have a twin, Ienzo… But that was a long time ago.." She replied with a small voice and desperately tried to push her hair out of the way of her face.

"Don't worry…. My past wasn't exactly a fairy-tale either." Violet said, she quickly stood up and happily started thinking.

Alyx laughed and said, "Music?" Violet nodded.

"But first, I have to let everyone else know I'm fine. I was out for quite a while." Violet laughed. Alyx nodded and smiled softly, waving at her disappearing form.

"Roxas! Xion! I'm back! And not dead!" She laughed and hugged them both.

"Good. If you were dead… Organization XIII would have us to deal with!" Xion replied, getting serious at the end of her sentences.

"Glad to know you're back safe and sound, Violet." She heard Yuki say from behind. Bethany just smiled and waved, walking off to one of the windows and began to sketch in a book she found on her way to Twilight Town.

Exodin merely grunted a hello and Kat and Vicky attacked her with hugs. "Well, it's nice to know I've been missed.. But now.. Meeting time."

Roxas began, "Alright.. Everyone, grab a seat. Don't care where it is, just as long as you can hear us."

Xion continued, "First things, first. We need 'Cover Names'. One's to give to people in the general public. If they ask you your name, give them your cover name. To our disadvantage, Raxyn, Roxas, and I can't really have one. Organization XIII already knows us. They know Violet as well, but she's going to pull on a disguise later."

"As you know and were informed when you joined, our sole purpose is to help Sora. In fact, I actually saw him moments before getting here.. But we can't let him see us. We will travel and help him out in anyway possible. Also, we are here to revive Ventus, a boy who has been placed in special care in a room in Castle Oblivion. He is a special boy who has connection to Sora's heart. If we revive him, Sora would be stronger than ever. Also, we deal with Organization XIII. Take out Heartless and Nobodies. We will send you in pairs or groups of three's for missions. As you get better, you may take on solo-missions at your request." Violet concluded. "Also, check in with me for your first missions."

Exodin was the first to ask. "Alrighty then, Exodin. You are going to Hallow Bastion with Kat. Once there, help Sora in the Tron world."

Exodin nodded to Kat, but stopped in his tracks. "How are supposed to get there? We don't even have transportation." Exodin pointed out.

"Raxyn and whoever he is paired with, will use a Corridor of Darkness. But, we have a new creation. Before the crash of our Gummi Ship, I was able to get a hold of this." She held out glowing stars. With a lightening shard sticking out where a point on the star should be. "These will transport you where-ever you desire to go. Just imagine your destination with your heart."

Exodin and Kat nodded and waited for further instruction.

Alyx came next. "Alyx, you and Akira will be doing some recon in The World That Never Was. You need to find out what their next move is."

"Xion and Raxyn are going to the Pride Lands to help Simba with a Heartless problem. Haxisal and Roxas are going to Olympus to do more recon. Hades has been acting up lately. Yuki and Bethany are going to Beast's Castle to defeat a Nobody uprising. Vicky, Potio, and I are going to Alantica. Oh, Potio, it's just a tail man-up." Violet said in response to Potio silent glare at the ground.

"Alright, next things are for our safety." Roxas said as he handed everyone a cloak. "It's called a Curaga Cloak. Hide under it, and it heals you while hiding you. Also, with every world, comes a form. For the Pride Lands, you will become lion cubs. Or in Alantica, you will grow a tail. Or in Halloween Town, you will receive a costume on arrival."

"Head out!" Xion said.

* * *

**GAARA! *Hugs with all of their strength***

**Violet: i knew adding him would create a riot..**


	7. Missions TIEM!

**Potio.. Get ready for singing time. Bwahahahahahhaahhahaahaha!**

* * *

*With Exodin and Kat*

"Hollow Bastion" Kat whispered and held out the star in-between herself and Exodin. In a flash of light, they were transported to Hollow Bastion.

"To the Postern." Exodin said with a voice that was commanding, yet soft enough for only Kat and himself to hear.

"Alright, but remember, we can't be seen." Kat reminded Exodin, if they were caught by Leon or Organization members, they were toast.

They ran from the Postern to its stairs. In which, Exodin didn't even mind to take, he just jumped over the wall and in to the door.

"You know, you could be a little less… Show off-y." Kat said dryly.

"And you could be a little faster. I got an update from Roxas before we left, Sora's already inside the computer. Which means at least two people are monitoring the program." Exodin explained.

Kat simply rolled her eyes and they made their way silently through out the halls. Once into the clearing, they were surrounded by Dancer Nobodies.

Kat summoned her ice crystals and double jumped into the air. She successfully hit two Dancers in the stomach and completed an aerial combo. She landed, not seeing the Dancer behind her.

Exodin quickly jumped in the way, taking the hit for her. She gasped but saw the opportunity to strike at the enemy behind. As he was on the ground, she shot a large mass of ice at the creature. Exodin also regained balance and summoned a light and a dark sphere into his hands. He shot them towards the rest of the Nobodies, hitting at least three of them. He looked at him and he got an idea.

"Kat, make a chain of ice," he said while kicking a Dancer who was trying to get at her. "Then, I'll loop them with the light energy and we'll destroy these punks."

She summoned her ice from the water in the ground. Overlapping them with one another to make a chain just as Exodin was protecting her. Then, positions switched, he was creating a chain of light and she kicked and punched at enemies.

The chain was now complete. With one at each side of one end of the chain, both raised it, while jumping and brought it down on the Dancers. Ending all of them at last.

"Come on. We can't waste time, show off." She said while adding on the nickname.

Exodin sighed and jogged to her. "Okay, so here it is. Down that hallway is the program. We need to distract whoever's in there and then sneak in."

Kat nodded and sent an ice crystal into the hallway in which that had arrived. It crashed into one of the pipes and Leon came running out to check on it. Exodin and Kat quickly hid underneath the desk. "Lets go." Kat whispered.

They ran into the hallway and then into the computer room. Kat huffed and was thoroughly didn't know what to do. Exodin merely pushed several buttons and they were sent into Tron's world.

"There's Sora!" Kat exclaimed. She ran towards him but was stopped by Exodin. He shook his head and Kat understood. Sora wasn't in danger right now. They didn't need to help.

But just as they were supposed to leave once again, Sora was sent into the games. The light cycle games to be exact.

"Sora" Kat whispered to the star once again. The lovely things about these stars is that they never run out of juice.

They were sent into the games as well. They saw Sora in his blue uniform and light cycle.

Kat looked and gasped. They really had changed to look like natives. Kat was in a pink light-cycle uniform and she was utterly laughing at Exodin. His wasn't a dark blue you would expect it to be. It was a bright yellow with a matching helmet almost covering his eyes.

He rolled his eyes and hopped onto his light-cycle. They stayed right behind Sora and kept most of the Heartless from attacking him from behind. Kat kept Sora's cycle running smoothly but placing some ice on the obviously over-heated engine.

Soon, Sora was finished with the game and had to return to the "User World". Kat and Exodin high-fived and teleported back to base.

*with Alyx and Akira*

"Hey, we're here. You don't have to cling to me…" Alyx said. Yes, Alyx. Akira, though being the tough girl of the group wasn't entirely happy to be teleporting everywhere like that.

"I know, I was just taking pre-caution." Akira lied shakily. Alyx saw through it immediately though.

"Look, let's just get to that castle and do our mission. I want to get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." Alyx said calmly through her long blue bangs.

Akira and Alyx ran to the invisible bridge. "Wait, there has to be some—" Alyx said before being pushed onto the bridge.. Not to her liking.

"What in the name of Kingdom Hearts was that for?" Akira merely shrugged off Alyx exclamation and began walking.

Making their way over, they found an elevator. Though, they had to walk through a sort of maze hall first. And to their confusion, everything was white. Both had thought it was a sort of oxymoron that beings of Darkness, would have such a light palace to reside in.

After making their way into another maze of hallways, they bummed into the throne room. Just like Potio, Raxyn, and Violet had.

They heard the opening of portals and scurried for hiding spots. Those spots being behind the chairs, and being really good at being quiet, Alyx easily slipped through the thrones and hide.

Akira wound up just running into the nearest one. She gasped at the sight of the person sitting across from the throne she was hiding behind. "Isa…" She whispered.

"Friends… We have lost our newest key. Violet. She has run away to our disadvantage. We'll she how much she likes it when we lure her here with our newest plan." Xemnas began.

"Just how will we do that?" Saix questioned before Axel responded.

"Vexen, how has been most graciously revived by our Superior, has cloned Raxyn. Then, we lure her here. Use her as bait for Sora and bam! Both Violet and Sora are as good as ours.." Axel explained.

Alyx only rolled her eyes and then kept them trained on the man with blue bangs… "Ienzo..?" She said a tad too loudly. She clamped her hand on her mouth and hid again behind the throne.

All members, including Demyx, sat straight up at the voice.

Demyx asked, "Superior, there aren't any current female members. You know, you refused to bring back Marluxia and Larxene, but whose voice was that?" Xemnas only looked confused.

"Meeting dismissed. We have had enough for today." Xemnas concluded.

After everyone had teleported away, Zexion jumped down from his throne. "Alyx, I know that's you. Only you would call me Ienzo now." Zexion said with a harsh tone.

Alyx simply froze and tried to come up with a plan to get to Akira. After all, she entrusted the star to Akira.

Alyx then remembered the cloaks. She would've used her illusions, but that would take up too much magic to use it over and over and over again. She placed a cloak over herself and silently snuck over to Akira.

Only taking off the cloak to her face, she mouthed, "Teleport". Akira took out the star and whispered, "Twilight Town".

Zexion heard Akira and ran over behind that throne, but by the time he got there, the girls were gone. It was weird, he could have sworn he smelled two scents but there was apparently just him.

*with Xion and Raxyn*

"Simba!" Xion said as she gave the larger lion a potion. Using the keyblade in your mouth, was not easy.

"Thanks! But, who are you?" Simba said motioning to the two lion cubs. Xion had become a black lion cub, same hair and eyes, just… Lion style. Same with Raxyn, only he had dark brown fur. His mirrors still worked the same, and for that he was glad.

"I'm.. Xion.. and this is my friend.. Who doesn't speak.. So even I don't know his name.." She lied quickly. She had just spared Raxyn from giving out a fake name, he should be grateful. And how grateful he was. Now, he didn't have to speak. He could just let Xion do the talking. Quite literally, he silently chuckled in his head.

Suddenly, more Heartless sprang up. Raxyn summoned some mirrors and ran into one, appearing out of another. A sword appeared in his mouth and he began smashing the creatures. Left and right. There was no stopping him, he was on a rampage. Xion and Simba merely stared in awe at his power.

"Erm.. And that's why I don't want to make him angry. Ever." Xion said, still gasping at Raxyn re-appearing form.

"Hn." Raxyn said as he looked to the rocks. More Heartless were coming, and they needed to keep them at bay.. But how? Sora had already unlocked the road for the Gummi Ship.

"A new key." Xion said. That's it! If they could find a new keyhole, that would mean that the Heartless flow would be a lot slower. "Simba, what do you treasure the most?" Xion gazed at him quickly.

"Nala." He said simply.

"Okay, who is that? Maybe, they can help us stop the Heartless flow into this world." Xion said once again.

They ran away from the rocks and into the desert. Off into the distance, was Pride Rock. It had stood tall and mighty, but it looked dark and dangerous now. "We have to sneak in to the lioness' den." Simba said, and then explained that his uncle Scar was a tyrant who needed to be brought down. Although, that was Sora's job.

Simba led them to a certain light furred lioness. "Simba?" She said. "Who are these? The darker one looks an awful lot like Scar.." She, the one Raxyn and Xion had guessed to be Nala, pointed out.

"Oh, no! She's a friend, Nala. She's a lot like Sora." Nala visibly calmed at Simba's words.

"We came to find you, Nala." Said Xion. "We think you hold a power no other lioness has. The ability to help end Scar's rule, and if our, meaning my friend and I's, theory, proves correct.. You'll be incredible." She continued re-assuringly.

Nala nodded hesitantly, and spoke, "I will help."

Xion smiled and summoned her keyblade, the Kingdom Key, and pointed it at Nala's heart. "Here goes nothing.." Xion muttered.

A flash of light was seen and a gate opened up before Xion and Raxyn. They looked around in awe as the florescent lights danced about and then, a locking sound was heard.

"It's done. The creatures that have been attacking you, they will disappear.. Or at least.. There will be less…" Xion explained.

"Okay, thanks." Simba said. Raxyn and Xion walked outside.

"Thanks for not having me talk… Socializing isn't really my strong-point." Raxyn said. He took the star into his paw and whispered, "Twilight Town."

*with Haxisal and Roxas*

"Okay, according to Sora's memory, this door should lead us to Hades' chamber." Roxas said, gaining a slight head-ache from digging in his Other's memory. No doubt Sora must've felt it too.

"Alright, fair warning… Kicking people's asses are my specialty." Haxisal laughed. Roxas, in his right mind, was not going to object. She was related to Saix, it would be a sort of oxymoron if she didn't know how to fight.

They walked over to the large door with green "veins" running through it. Suddenly, they heard laughter. And it sounded oddly familiar to Roxas.

They caught a flash of yellow and red and began pursuit of the blindingly fast colors. Haxisal ran quietly and quite gracefully, to say the least. While Roxas was stumbling and making odd noises to accompany his many falls. He also got hit by a couple of falling boulders. Suddenly, Roxas knew this route. The blonde and red-head were headed for Hades himself!

He stopped Haxisal, "It's safe to assume that the Organization wants to make a deal with Hades." Roxas began.

"What would be th—" She was cut off and dragged behind a rock. Roxas made a signal with his hands meaning, "Be quiet or we loose our heads." Then, he poked his head right around the boulder they were hiding behind. The long slender road to Hades was just two feet away and the Organization was going to get there first!

Haxisal decided to take action and jumped in front of the two men, Roxas could identify as Demyx and Axel. They were snickering as if they had played the biggest prank amongst the worlds. Which, in hindsight, wasn't exactly impossible, Axel and Demyx were prankster kings. Roxas then jumped right next to Haxisal who had out-stretched her hand. She then, began battle with Demyx. Leaving Roxas to deal with Axel.

"Come on. Skip to the beat!" Demyx sang aloud and preformed a combo. Haxisal dodged most of the water hits and once more stretched out her hand. "Eh?" Demyx was confused. What was she doing? There is no way sh—

His thoughts were cut off, as he could no longer control his own body. It was as if she were reaching inside him to use for a puppet. A mere toy to play with.

She bent her hand forwards and Demyx's body contorted backwards. She pulled her hand up, levitating him by his blood. It was a painful experience and Demyx shrieked and yelped for help from Axel. That help never came as the other blonde had knocked the red-head out, with the help of two keyblades.

"What does the Organization want here?" Haxisal said, sounding remotely unemotional.

"W-we just came f-for a deal with H-Hades! I s-swear! S-superior wouldn't t-tell us why w-we n-need it, t-though!" Demyx squealed out nearly choking from the built up blood in the pit of his stomach. Haxisal let him go and dropped him on the ground, a bit to hard.

Demyx coughed at sputtered, trying to regain lost minutes of air. He had forgotten about Axel and ran out saying, "Run, run away!"

"We still have to spy on Hades." Roxas said, Haxisal merely nodded and they walked to his chambers. There was a curtain to hide behind and so, well, you get the jist.

After several minutes, they heard Hades enter. "How could they have done that? Take out several of my best competitors out on the field and bam! They're dead. Again!" Hades sighed and relaxed in his seat. "Maybe I just need some new dead guys… Weren't those Organization XIII guys supposed to be here for a meeting of sorts..?" Hades asked to no-one in particular. "They probably got lost in the labyrinth. I'll have to go and look for them..!" The blue hot-head complained to yet again, air.

Haxisal and Roxas nodded at each other and teleported to their spot in Twilight Town.

*with Yuki and Bethany*

Bethany floated and sent an air rush into the Nobody below her. The daydreamer had caught it off guard and sent it flying towards Yuki, who shot it multiple times.

"Warning next time, please, Bethany." Yuki groaned as another and another Nobody appeared, surrounding them. Though, they didn't need to keep fighting for long, as the Beast cam over and tore each Nobody to shreds.

"Who are you?" the Beast said, he was not in the mood to be a gracious host, just yet.

"I'm Snow! And this is my cousin, -" Yuki was cut off by Bethany herself.

"Angel, my name is Angel. Please don't mind that my dear cousin here, is excited." Bethany said, her face draining of color at the site of the Beast. Although, to be tough and strong like Riku and Yuki she'd have to face it.

The Beast nodded and asked, "What are you doing here, though. Girls like you should be some-where else."

"I heard you were having trouble with these things called Nobodies. We just wanted to help out, y'know?" Yuki said smoothly. Like icing on the cake.

"Alright, my rose has been stolen. I think from all my fear and anger, the Heartless try to 'collect' me." The Beast explained. Suddenly, there was a crash outside and Bethany was the first to see what had happened.

Many Nobodies had accidentally pushed over a statue. A Heartless statue to be specific, that was about to attack them for the rose that stood in the center of Nobodies.

Bethany muttered something like "Here we go again.." She raised herself into the air and pushed several of the Nobodies into a wall, depleting some of their health. Yuki shot the rest of them and Beast let a howl that scared most of the Nobodies right into Bethany who had brought out her whips. They had originally been bracelets, but with Moogles, bracelets were children's play.

She had used her air magic to make the whips faster and stronger with each attack and frankly, Yuki and the Beast were surprised at her strength. Yuki ran towards a wall scaling it, to become a sniper. She planted herself at the top and aimed and shot several of the Nobodies, who couldn't find her.

Finally, each and every one of the Nobodies had faded and the rose was returned to the Beast. "Here, allow me." Yuki said gently, and picked up the rose in it's barely scratched vase.

The Beast led them inside and to the West Wing. Into his living area and Yuki set it down on the marble table. The only thing that wasn't wrecked in his room, and the Beast was quite proud of it.

Bethany smiled warmly and Beast took that as a sign of "goodbye". Yuki and Bethany headed outside and high-fived, "Mission accomplished," and with that, Bethany brought out the star. "Twilight town." Both said happily.

*with Vicky, Potio, and Violet*

"It's a friggen tail! Get over it!" Violet said, swimming around the grumbling Potio. Violet had a deep crimson red tail that was speckled with black spots to match her now red faded to black hair. Vicky had a bright orange tail and couldn't be anymore happy about it. Potio had a blue shark tail, it looks like Sora's, but he complained anyways.

"Violet, Potio. Stop bickering, we have a mission." Vicky reminded. Suddenly Potio was swimming around, testing his shark tail.

"Well, at least I don't have to sing crappy songs…" Potio sighed in relief only to have his moment of peace interrupted by Sebastian.

"You must be 'de three singers from 'de Pacific that his Highness told me 'bout." The crab began.

Vicky, Violet, and Potio looked at him confused, but the crab was too busy to notice and began leading them to rehearsal.

"You, with the shark tail..! What is your name?" an octopus said.

"Ehh.? Oh, its Link Hespio." He said quietly.

The same octopus then asked Vicky the same question to be replied with a sweet smile and, "It's Blur. More of a stage-name I suppose, but, it's still my name."

The octopus was about to ask for Violet's name but was cut off by very sickeningly sweet tone, "Grimm, Rhapsody Grimm."

"Okay well, Link, Blur, Rhapsody, you will be performing in the great Musical." The octopus informed them. They had originally came for re-con.. But now, they were stuck with this… mess.. "The first song will be 'Under the Sea."

Potio visibly paled. He was going to have to sing? It wasn't all bad, he was pretty decent at singing, but he was no Roxas. This much was true, Roxas had sung to smooth things over when things got heated in the Generation. And it worked like hell. (Review if you knew Jesse McCartney was Roxas. )

"First off, I have to see your dancing skills." And with that music began and Vicky went first. She was doing the samba, and killed it! She was good at dancing to put it simply.

Then, there Violet who was gracefully glided to-and-fro in the water and successfully flipped in the space given to her for dancing. Potio was next. Dear Kingdom Hearts… This was not bad.. Entirely. Potio hated to admit it, but the only area he could truly prove his brother in defeat was the performing arts. And he hated it!

He was spinning and doing flips and did a spin on his head. Though, he imagined it had look un-organized and horrible, the three witnesses, applauded him. "Go Potio!" Violet cheered. Vicky giggled, as Potio hit the sand with his tail.

"Alright, guppies. Rehearsal time. Now."

And so it was. The music began playing and tails started swaying.

(Listen to Sora sing. It might help. bahahahaha)

Potio:

"The sea-weed is always greener,

In somebody else's lake."

Vicky:

"You dream about going up there!"

Violet:

"But that is a big mistake!"

All together:

"Just look at the world around you!

Right here on the ocean floor!

Such wonderful things surround you!

What more is you looking for?"

Vicky:

"Under the sea!

Under the sea!"

Potio:

"Darling, it's better

Down where it's wetter!"

Violet:

"Take it from me!"

Vicky:

"Up on the shore they work all day,

Out in the sun, they slave away!"

Violet:

"While we're devotin'

Full time to floatin'!"

Potio:

"Under the sea!"

All together:

"Under the sea!

Under the sea!

Under the sea!

Since life is sweet here,

We got the beat here,

Naturally!"

Potio:

"Even the sturgeon

And the ray,"

Violet:

"They get the urge

And start to play!"

Vicky:

"We got the spirit!"

All together:

"You gotta hear it!

Under the sea!"

Vicky floats and pops the bubbles floating nearby, to the beat of the music, of course.

All together:

"Under the sea!

Under the sea!"

Violet:

"Where the sardine

Begin the beguine.."

Vicky:

"It's music to me!"

Potio:

"What do they got?

A lot of sand?"

Vicky:

"We got a hot crustacean

Band!"

Violet:

"Each little clam here,

Know how to jam here!"

All together:

"Under the sea!"

Vicky and Potio dance and sing:

"Each little slug here,

Cutting a rug here!

Under the sea!"

Potio laughs and keeps dancing.

Violet:

"Each little snail here

Know how to wail here!"

Potio:

"That's why it's hotter!"

Vicky:

"Under the water!"

All together:

"Yeah!

We in luck here

Down in the muck here!

Under the sea!"

"Greeeaatt! That was fantastic. We expect you for the show!" Violet, Vicky, and Potio had looked worriedly at each other.

"We.. Might not be able to make it… Because.." Vicky had tried to come up with a reason, but Potio was a smooth liar.

"Because our poor…mother.. has an ailment, and we're expected to take care of her for the next week.. Or so.. Until she gains a little health back." He made a sad face and nudged the girls to do the same.

"You three are siblings..?" asked the octopus who had run the rehearsal.

"Ahh.. Yes. I just dyed my hair.. And she's adopted." Potio said pointing to Vicky.

"Oh, you poor children! Of course, we can always find replacements if you can't show up!"

Violet sniffled a little, "Thanks so much. We hope to make it… But.." She sniffled again and brushed a 'tear' away and continued, "H-her ailment is… F-fatal." She stuttered for full effect. Which worked perfectly.

The octopus placed three tentacles on their shoulders and said, "You guppies must me miserable. Here, for your troubles." The octopus gave them three tents.

"Thanks so m-much!" The three teenagers almost sang. They even stuttered together.

They swam away to the corner of the seaweed field. "Okay, nothing but music festivals here." Potio said.

"Yeah, but now when we come back, we have the choice of showing up with the same people or send entirely new people. Both are hazardous situations. If we keep lying like this at this rate, we're bound to be caught, too." Violet hissed at herself more than her team-mates.

"Violet, don't worry. We'll just try and not come back to Atlantica. Besides, Potio doesn't like it here anyways, isn't that right, Potio?"

"Hmm? Huh? Oh, yeah. But it's too perfect here. Something's fishy… NO pun intended." He said. The girls giggled anyways. He just couldn't catch a break could he?

Neither did Sora, as they were swimming towards a spot to teleport back, they saw a portrait of the Keyblader. His nose was off… By a lot. The three snickered and placed some sea-shells right on his chest to add to their laughing fit.

They heard a rustle some-where and all three panicked and swam away.

"Over there!" Vicky whispered. They dived behind some colorful coral and teleported back to Twilight Town.

*at the Generation's Meeting*

"Let's start with Exodin and Kat. How was your first mission?" Xion asked.

"It went well, but mister show-off here, needs to learn to use stairs." Kat said while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and princess here, needs to worry more about the mission instead of me taking the 'proper entrance', Exodin placed a heavy mock-royal accent on the last part.

"Moving on." Roxas glanced worriedly at the pair.

"We were successful! Raxyn and I kicked those Heartless butts. And then served their asses right to them." Xion said proudly. Roxas walked over to Xion and stuck soap in her mouth. She spat it out it disgust lacing her features, most of the Generation laughed. "What in the name of Lexaues' bulging muscles was that for?" She earned another round of sniggers.

"Good girls don't use bad words…" Roxas said innocently. "Axel used to do that to me. I accidentally said crap and BAM! I earned a soap in my mouth and a 'Roxas, bad words are for bad people, got it memorized?" Roxas said, mimicking Axel's tone.

The entire Generation mentally face-palmed. All except for Kat.. Who was blushing as bright as Axel's red hair.

"Moving on…. Again." Violet said.

"Our mission was a success." Haxisal explained what happened between the three Nobodies and her.

"I thought me and Bethany, here, did great as well!" Yuki said clapping her hands together.

"We did just fine." Akira put in simply. Alyx muttered something about Akira's fear, except, Akira was too prideful at the moment to realize such things.

"We did just fine!" sang Vicky and Violet together. They both nudged Potio in the ribs, who was sitting in between them.

"Yeah, what—oof." He was knocked hard in the ribs and then began again, "I meant to say… Amazing!" he sang, hoping to appease the girls from further damaging his ribs.

Roxas, Raxyn, and Exodin stared at Potio and said in unison, "What happened, bro?"

"Musicals and singing and dancing happened. That's what." Potio put simply.

"Noooooooooo! WE'VE LOST HIM!" Roxas cried dramatically.

"We'll find a way to cure him. Right, Exodin, Roxas?" Raxyn smirked evilly.

"Dear Kingdom Hearts…." Potio sighed, as he was dragged into one of the upper levels of the Station Tower's Secret Room to play hours of video games, he knew that the three would gang up on him at Super Smash Bros. Melee.

"I call Roy!" was heard.

And so the boys played video-games all night and were victims to yet another prank…

* * *

**So... what is the prank... I'll let you guess.. Just like with Gaara... BUT this time.. The author will get placed in the story as a character who will bash our members... So.. Make the prank choice count.**


	8. This means WAR!

**A/N: Okay, yes. Last chapter was not part of my finest work.. But I have a good explanation!**

**Potio: No you don't.**

**Z14X6: Of course I do, Potio!**

**Potio: Then, let's hear it.**

**Z14X6: I was under medication that made my senses a "little" (meaning I felt drunk) less sharp. There! That's a good reason!**

**Potio: Da** it.. Your right, that is a good reason.**

**Violet: Disclaimer, Zexion14Xion6 does not own Kingdom Hearts. If she did, Xion would be around for a few more games.**

**Z14X6: Yeah, I would—Never mind, let's go on with the story…And since Oakfur was the only one who got close to guessing what the prank was, Oakfur gets to bash characters.. Heheheh *evil smirk* And Thomas gets to appear in this chapter! (coolboi, I know I said he would appear earlier, but I couldn't make him just pop up now could I?) Oh by the way, I didn't know what Thomas looks like so I made it up. Sorry.**

* * *

The boys had woken up without make-up, much to their relief. "Okay, guys.. How are we this fine morning?" Alyx popped in and smirked. "I suppose you wouldn't mind coming down for some breakfast?" Alyx was still smirking. Something was up.

Roxas looked down and saw the clothes he fell asleep in, his Twilight Town clothes. Raxyn was still in his Organization cloak. Exodin was in his Organization look-alike clothes. And Potio still had his hat, shirt, and board shorts. Nothing was wrong, to the boys.

*Earlier (I'm talking 1 am here)*

"Girls, since we seem to have free time.. Why don't we turn it into prank time?" Yuki said. Akira's ear perked up, even though she was still half asleep and Haxisal simply kept her eyes trained on the silver haired girl. Alyx, didn't sleep much, still pretty shaken up by the whole "Ienzo is alive" trauma incident, but she listened to Yuki anyways. Alyx did need to work on her scheming skills more often. Violet sat up straight when she heard the word, "prank". Unfortunately, Xion, Bethany, Vicky, and Kat would've freaked if they had joined in on "Mission: Clothes".

So, the five girls decided to head out into Twilight Town to begin "Mission: Clothes".

Violet giggled as they got into the "Cosplay Anytime" store which was being run by a teenage guy named Thomas.

"Hi there, ladies, I'm Thomas! And tonight, we have an epic selection of cosplays of your choice. Of course right now we have the buy one get the next one free sale. Just let me know if you need help!" He said in a sugar sweet tone, even though it was about one in the morning.

"Well, I'm glad we came here! Mister smiley over there, is pretty cute." Violet whispered to Yuki and Alyx and all three giggled as he kept his purple eyes trained on the girls with curiosity. Haxisal was catching up on sleep in a chair, while Akira looked at a Sailor Moon costume.

All the girls, except for Haxisal, grouped together and picked the best costumes for the guys. All four laughed at the idea of having the guys dressed up as the Ouran High School Host Club. Roxas and Raxyn were Hikaru and Kaoru in Chesire Cat form, ears and tails included. Potio was Tamaki cosplaying as a woman (Episode 9), and Exodin was… Hunny sempai?! With Usa-chan?!

As they walked up to the cash register with Thomas shaking his brown locks to the right side, the girls were having seizures… Of laughter.

"Ladies? May I ask why you are buying such items at about one thirty in the morning?" Thomas asked and the girls froze.

"We needed them for a cosplay video tomorrow, unfortunately, we forgot it was tomorrow and saw this place!" Violet lied just as smoothly as Potio, the great thing having about having power over emotions, was that you could pull them from people. So, she decided to take the emotion of Potio when he was lying – completely calm and handled.

Alyx continued, "And I know you might want to watch us, but we have four guys that'll be screaming enough at us tomorrow. In fact, they might chase us around, too. You don't wanna add to our headaches now do 'ya, eh, Thomas?" Alyx's sentence made all the girl's giggle.

"Yeah, they might even kill us." Yuki thought laughing at the sight of Potio running around in a dress.

"They will surely get back at us for this." Haxisal thought as she pretended to be asleep.

*Present Moment*

Potio woke up moments after Raxyn had. "Boy, is it stuffy in here.." He said as he fanned himself with his hand.

Roxas and Exodin were still sleeping happily. That is until Yuki walked in and burst into a laughing fit. Alyx was still standing in the doorway smirking and Violet joined her in her "silent mocking moment".

Roxas and Exodin said grumpily, "YUKI! THE FRUITCAKE IS WRONG?!"

She pointed at them. All four guys saw nothing wrong, when it hit Potio in the head like a truck. "Alyx, stop using your magic, right now or so help me I will stuff a bomb into your shirt." Potio lied. He wouldn't do that to a teammate, and he wasn't feeling himself. He felt himself lie through his very being. As if all his masked lies were now coming back to him with guilt. "Violet, my emotions are being crap right now. Can you fix me?"

Violet walked over and placed a hand on his chest and whispered something inaudible. Suddenly, the guilt washed away and he felt so much better.

Alyx slowly let down her magic and the guys took in the horrible sight in front of them. Roxas and Raxyn had purple cat ears and tails, with long-sleeved purple shirts and yellow scarves, with matching pants and shoes. Exodin was wearing bright colors. As if his light-cycle suit weren't bright enough. But a sky-blue uniform? Really? And a small pink bunny? But it was Potio who was the most furious of the four. He was wearing a sparkly pink dress with gold detailed sequins and such.. With earrings. (clip on of course, don't want any piercing now do we?)

"WHAT THE FU**ING HELL?!" all four screamed at the girls in the room that ran at top speed to their own rooms. After all, each member should be able to have their own space right?

"OH, now it's on." Potio said. Thinking of how to get back at the girls.

"Sheesh, these girls pulled some pretty good pranks. But nothing compares to four teenage boys revenge driven." Raxyn said as Exodin smirked evilly.

"A first kiss." Roxas said.

"What?" Exodin asked, thoroughly confused as to why a first kiss would matter.

"Those girls may act tough, but when it comes to girly things like first kisses.. They always freak! We'll just have to be really careful. They get sensitive, too." Roxas explained.

"How'd you know that?" Raxyn asked.

"Back when Xion and I were in the Organization, everyone teased about how pretty she was, but never gave her a first kiss. I couldn't do it, we're basically the same person. Axel couldn't do it, he's way too old for her. So her chances, well, to tell the truth, she didn't have any. She wanted her first kiss to be with Riku. Yuki's brother. He helped her and stuff. But then, she actually got sick of all the teasing and walked into the Gray Room for a mission. She didn't realize Demyx was straight in the doorway and he knocked her down on accident. They ended up kissing, thus she gave her first kiss to him. She got so sad afterwards. She kept going on about how she wanted her first kiss to be perfect, not on accident." Roxas concluded to the guys who got the idea.

"Fine, if I can get some of my mirrors to mirror other guys.. They'll end up kissing some stranger. Thus, making their first kisses ruined." Raxyn said.

* * *

**A/N: Unfortunately, I know that most girls don't freak out as much anymore about their first kiss, unless it's like their dream guy. But because Kingdom Hearts usually doesn't follow the laws of physics and other situations, I will make first kisses a big deal. NO, I am NOT freaking obsessed with romance or what ever.. I just couldn't think of something that would really strike a cord with girls, except for their hair, but guys in KH also care for their hair.**


	9. Death and True Light

**A/N: Okay, I was on vacation. So, I didn't have access to my personal computer. BUT! Here is the newest chapter and since school is starting, I will try to update on weekends. Though, it's not a certain thing.**

**To LittleKing: Yes, Raxyn does have a clone. He just comes in a little bit later.**

**To Exodin: Thanks for reviewing and letting me know you still keep up with the Generation.**

**As always, I enjoy reviews and the continuation and ending sort of depends if you are still interested. If not, leave a comment saying something like , "more action" or "less drama". Give me something to work with, because honestly, I'm a bit OCD. So, I try please all my readers.**

* * *

"Why do I always get stuck with _you_?" Potio seethed at the girl with red/black hair.

"Hey, Xion does the mission assigning. Talk to her if you've got a problem, Potio." She turned her back to him.

"HEY! I have special equipment for the guys! Only guys, sorry!" Roxas said with that innocent 100-watt smile.

All the guys approached Roxas, who handed them their special equipment. "Okay, I 'accidentally' messed with the assigning so here's how it is. Potio you already know you're with Violet. I'm going with Yuki. Exodin goes with Akira and Bethany, even though I'm sure she didn't have anything to do with it. Raxyn, I'm sure that Alyx won't be a total problem, right?" Potio huffed as if to say, "sure". Exodin nodded while Raxyn grunted a "fine". "Now, for the equipment," Roxas handed them "Stop" spells. "Use it in the middle of their combo's. That's for putting us in girl's clothes. Then, pull every possible prank you can. From basic to high-tech, I don't care."

The four boys exchanged glances and smirked to one-another. If the girls went on a rampage, "Stop" could quite literally stop them in their tracks. "Okay, well, now we have missions. Don't go too far into pranks though, we still need to save that for later, once we know who else was involved." Roxas explained.

"We won't let you down, Roxas." Potio smirked.

"Pranks? That's child's play. High-tech scheming sounds more like it." Exodin laughed evilly.

"I wonder if it'll bother them that I already placed a bucket of water on the front door…" Raxyn whispered.

"AAAHH!" Kat screamed as water came down upon the innocent girl. "Who did this?!" Everyone stood in place while the boys paled and took side-glances at Raxyn.

Then all of a sudden, someone was howling with laughter. In fact, they laughed so hard it was bringing tears to their eyes and pain in their abdomen. Kat glared as the person kept laughing. "…You think this is funny?"

"Yes, I do. I am Oakfur. I have come to tell you. You are all part of my ideal prank!" The person smiled evilly. "But don't worry… The pranks won't last forever. Btw, boys, you might want to give up on your plans about the first kiss things… They won't work! Just a warning… And if you so much as defy me, I will bash you to Tuesday and back!"

Violet went to attack Oakfur, but had the urge that screamed, "you do it, you're dead." Violet simply ignored the feeling. Oakfur grabbed her wrist took a book and stuffed her inside. Instead of remaining in the book, she dropped from the ceiling…

"Y-you… Put me in—Twilight!—When they…. Were…-" Violet sat down mortified and the rest of the Generation took five steps backwards.

Oakfur disappeared from sight and everyone else stared at the girl rocking back and forth in fetal position. "It didn't happen.. It didn't happen.." She said to herself, taking deep breaths of air.

Xion, who had been upstairs for quite a while had come downstairs, not noticing everyone's pale faces.

"Okay! Mission Time!" Xion said happily.

***With Xion and Haxisal***

"Okay, so where do we go again?" Haxisal said as she stood at the door of the palace gates in Agrabah.

"Jasmine has been captured and hidden somewhere inside the palace, we need to find her, without damaging her. So, blood bending her out of cracked holes in the wall, is forbidden. It might put her in a hospital." Xion laughed along with Haxisal, who had to admit, Xion was probably correct.

"Okay, but if any bad-guys come along, I'm not holding back." Haxisal said stoically, as if the past moments of laughter never happened.

They walked along the palace corridors, past riches fit for two—no, three kings, and servants holding various items. They walked into what they thought was the throne room. It made sense, since it contained nothing but tall windows and a single throne. Xion walked up to the throne and noticed a small dark crystal that was glowing a strange aura. Xion wanted to name what it was then it hit her. The jewel was forged of darkness and it began glowing darker and it's "light" reached farther.

"Haxisal!" Xion screamed as she tackled the other girl to the ground, both covering their heads with their arms. The darkness had exploded upon the girls, leaving them stunned to silence.

Haxisal woke up. "Where-?" She looked around to notice, she was still in the throne room. She tried to move her arm, but it was futile, she was tied to a column. But, where was Xion? Haxisal scanned the room once again, only to be met with a terrified expression on Xion's face. Her short black hair was in the grip of a hand covered in black. Their hood was up, so their face was unseen, but the figure shook slightly, as if to laugh and taunt Xion.

Her blue eyes looked fearfully to her oppressor. Though his facial features were hidden in the shadow of his hood, but his eyes were as clear as daylight to her. They were blood red with tints of gold. His gaze was punching holes straight into her being, and she could no longer take it. He scared and hurt her too much.

Xion screamed again as he gripped her hair tighter and pulled her backwards, slamming her into the wall behind her.

"You should know when to quit, puppet." Xion gasped at the voice. She knew it anywhere. He was her teammate. He was her friend. Yet, here he was. Pinning her to a wall and slowly bringing a sharp, yet unidentifiable object to her face.

"You were always so weak. When you left, they found a replacement. Fast. You thought you were irreplaceable, right? Well, guess what, puppet? You've been replaced, and though we may not contain hearts, you will cry. And I will see those tears soon enough." He gave a good punch to the stomach, as she howled in pain. Then left without saying anything to Haxisal.

By the time he had left, the fire Haxisal placed on the ropes had burned it to ashes. She ran as fast as she could to the girl on the ground. "Xion." She whispered and threw a potion onto her friend. The potion seeped into her skin, but Xion was still losing energy. "What happened? All he did was punch her in the gut and strain her hair…" Then it hit her, for the effects to have lasted this long, meant the punch was laced with a spell. "He probably cast 'Posion' on his punch and transferred it to Xion." Haxisal thought quickly. Xion didn't really have a lot of health, already being knocked out by the darkness. But, the spell wasn't wearing off fast enough for Haxisal to put a potion on her.

"Come on, Xion. You can't give up." Haxisal said as she tried giving Xion all the potions she had. They increased her energy, but only for a while. The poison wouldn't fade. "Why is this happening? How many times did he—" It then hit her again. Like a truck. "He was probably also feeding her the poison while he gripped her hair! That bastard!"

"Xion, we're going back to base!" Haxisal said quietly.

"But, Jas—" The ravenette was cut off quickly by the older female.

"Jasmine will have to wait." Haxisal said abruptly. Haxisal pulled out her star and said, "Twilight Town Base." Instantly, they were transported to the "living room" of the head-quarters.

"Roxas! Xion's been hit countless times with Poison! She's not going to heal anytime soon!" Haxisal quickly explained.

"Violet!" Roxas began quietly, "Makes sure, if we can't help her, she dies with grace attached to her."

"Roxas… I swear she'll make it.." Violet said without confidence. "Kat! Bethany! Vicky! You're the best healers here, there's got to be something you can do!"

"Curagra won't help her… It will only sustain her pain.." Vicky explained.

"What he did, it's called a Dream spell. I've seen it before." Everyone gasped and turned to Bethany. She never spoke. Everyone thought she was mute, but her words were soft and wise as if she had been talking for hours. "It prolongs the original spell, enhances it. I can't cast them. Their too, risky, but Alyx can. She has a lot of magic potential locked up inside. She can cast a Dream Heal that could be long enough to sustain Xion's life."

"Just how—" Potio began.

"Oh, just perform the freaking spell!" Akira exclaimed. At this, Alyx turned over to Xion.

"All she has to do is concentrate and make a physical connection to her. It will use up her magic and some of her physical health, but it will help Xion more than you could imagine." Vicky whispered to Potio, trying to explain.

Potio looked down at Xion, for once actually, genuinely scared.

Alyx took a hold of Xion's hands. "Heal…!" Alyx closed her eyes and imagined she gave a piece of herself to Xion. Alyx gasped in pain and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Did it work? What happened?" Raxyn said.

"Let me try." Exodin said. He went over and began the process once again. The pain was exactly what he expected it to be. It was searing and pulling at his heart. As if a million heartless had ganged up on him and were scratching him and killing him slowly. "…heal.." He groaned.

Exodin, too fell to the floor, next to Alyx. "Violet… Their moods?" Potio dared to ask.

Violet sucked in a breath and exhaled. "Alyx is exhausted. Exodin is in pain and suffering, someone get them both a potion or two. Exodin will need a bit more. And Xion, she doesn't feel anything right now. I can't tell if she's…. alive or not." Violet walked slowly to Xion. She placed two fingers on her neck, where her jugular should be.

Violet convulsed a bit and fell to her knees in sobs. "..no!" She said in-between sobs. She repeated the word over and over and over again. Violet held her face in her hands.

"This… Isn't happening.. Xion! I'm not going to lose you again!" Roxas said rushing to the two girls. "Please! Xion! Wake up!" He shook the girl's shoulders.

"Roxas, it's of no use. She's gone." Raxyn placed a comforting hand on both teenagers shoulders.

Suddenly, Violet stood up. "I'm going out." She stated simply. "No-one follows." She seethed with venom.

Violet walked into town. All the way to where she took out the bees for a job she used to have. There, Violet walked to a wall. "AHHHH!" she cried as she furiously kicked and punched the wall. She summoned her keyblades again smashed anything and everything in her way. In short, she was having a mental break-down.

"Violet?" She heard someone say just as she was going to destroy her one hundredth box. She dismissed her keyblades.

"Roxas, I'm not in the mood to talk. I'd rather sit here and destroy boxes." Violet said from her corner. She looked up to see the entire Generation standing there, minus one.

"I know Xion's.. passing.. wasn't easy. But she's in a better place." At his words, Violet ran over and clung to Raxyn and sobbed uncontrollably. "I don't remember any part of my past life. I really don't want to actually, but I had a friend. She was filled with hope in the darkest of times. I don't remember her entirely, but what she said to me, I kept forever in my heart. She said, 'When someone leaves us, it's because they've realized the real light. People only truly die, when the true light calls to them." Violet looked up at Raxyn who closed his eyes in the thought of his past. Honestly, he didn't care much for his past, as he didn't remember most of it, but this sentence touched his heart, just before he lost it. His real light, everything he worked for, was for his heart. But now, he's found a new light. The Generation.

"My light is my brother," Yuki began. "He's my inspiration. That's why I joined, to be like him. To inspire others."

"Yeah, my light is Riku, too." Bethany continued. "I've always wished to be as strong as Yuki and Riku. My cousins, so strong, but, I don't want to make the same mistakes Riku did. He fell into darkness and forgot about his light."

"Isa… He was my cousin." Akira began. "He became a Nobody. A member of Organization XIII. But, I guess I owe him. If he hadn't done the things he did, I wouldn't be standing here. Standing in front of my inspiration. But don't any of you think I've gone soft." Akira hissed at the end.

Roxas laughed, "I don't think you have. In fact, emotions make you stronger. That's why Organization XIII can't win. Their Nobodies without a real light to lead them. Mine was Xion, and still is. I will avenge her." He said with determination set into his eyes.

"I don't have a light." Violet said. "Nothing drives me. The one thing, I've never told anyone, was that I'm a Nobody. I can manipulate emotions, but I don't have any for myself."

"No, Violet. You need to have a heart… in order to cry." Potio said softly as he went over and looked deep into her eyes. "Do you know, when I see you, I don't see an empty vessel, though I really despise your pranks right now..? I would have never imagined that you were a Nobody. It just bugs me to ask, how…?"

She was about to answer, when thirteen dark portals opened and out stepped the Organization.

* * *

**A/N: Cliff-hanger for now…. First kisses are yet to come yes… But don't worry.. They'll be here!**


	10. Moments

"The Organization!" Roxas screamed. He turned his head away from the group and shed a single tear before finding his voice. "You! You took her away from me! And now she's.." Roxas never had the chance to finish his sentence as he was cut off by a voice.

"She's in her rightful place. In **oblivion**." The voice said. To add to the pain it caused the Generation, he continued speaking, "You are all children. You think you fight for a noble purpose, yet you bicker amongst yourselves. You do missions that you believe help Sora, yet what have you done that has helped him find Kairi or Riku? Especially you.. Violet. The last time I checked, you **let** Kairi get **kidnapped** by Axel." At this statement, Violet was basically a giant machine on a killing spree.

"No-one. Talks. To. Generation XIV. Like. That. **Ever**." Suddenly, (as if she didn't already have power), her eyes changed from a cerulean blue to a piercing gold. All her rage, fear, anxiety, depression, it had been bottled up inside. She summoned her fifty keyblades when she heard a "wait!" coming from her side.

"Ienzo! I know your above this! You have a heart! You all do! Just look inside, you'll find it!" Alyx said pleadingly. She was met by a slow and hollow laugh.

"Alyx… You poor girl.. Don't you realize it, yet? They are merely pieces to much bigger game set. And if Nobodies are the pieces, then, that makes the Generation, a much **smaller** piece. You are so low, you aren't even the board.. Merely a single nail to hold our pieces together." The boy continued.

Finally, Yuki spoke up. "What you don't realize.. Is that the game that is being played is one of the heart! Since you claim yourself pieces, you have no game! We hold you together, we can just as easily tear you apart!" She shouted at the boy.

He simply laughed again and took a menacing step forward. "You know, after Xion, Roxas, and even Raxyn had left. They made someone new. Someone better. Without a heart at all. You can tear us apart, but we are still powerful enough to **crush** the nail that holds us together." With that his left red eye glinted and he removed his hood. Every member of the Generation stood there in silent horror. Especially Raxyn. The boy was a near exact copy of Raxyn, save for the eyes.

"That's right Raxyn, **I'm you**. And **you're me**. But do you know what's great about me? I can do this," he mirror teleported behind Violet and stabbed her, "and not feel guilty."

"Violet!" Vicky said. "Heal!" Three rings of luminescent green light with leaves attached to them surrounded Violet. The small wound was instantly healed.

"OH, now, you're not walking away with that!" Kat screamed. "Exodin! The chain!" He nodded and they made the ice and light chain just as before and whipped it around their enemies.

"STOP!" someone yelled into the air. It was Oakfur again. "What do they want now?" Potio thought. "It won't do you good to battle with civilians so close.. Today isn't the day. Don't worry the time will come soon enough."

"What heed shall we pay you? You know nothing of our feud." Xemnas said in his slow drawling tone.

"Shut it, Mansex. Oh, don't give me that look! Mansex is Xemnas scrambled." Oakfur said numbly. "For now, you may all gang up on Vexen, since he's the pervert that created Xion. Seriously, if your giving life to memories, her zipper doesn't need to be nearly half way down her chest."

Oakfur snapped their fingers and Vexen was standing alone. With a very angry Generation XIV in front of him.

"Hey, Haxisal, you wanna try a new technique of blood bending on him?" Exodin smirked fiercely.

"I would love to!" Haxisal stretched forth her hand, freezing Vexen in place. Suddenly, she did a contorting motion with her hands, Vexen's body bent in awkward positions and he silently prayed to some sort of God. Any God he could think of to let his suffering be sweet and short. Alas, Haxisal would have no such ending for the Chilly Academic.

She brought her arm upwards and Vexen floated in the air, suspended by his blood, or rather, his darkness that acted as blood, because Xemnas had revived him. "This is for Xion!" She said emotionlessly and thrust her hand forward, causing Vexen to fly into the wall behind him. "This is for Isa." She said a little less calm, throwing her fist down towards the ground. He grunted as the concrete floor changed from orange and green to red and black. "This is for the Generation." She yelled, as she gathered his "blood" into his "heart" and before she crushed his being she whispered, "And this.. This is for me!"

Vexen gasped as he hit the floor with his face and gaped, trying desperately to catch his breathe. "NO!" He screamed as once again, the darkness re-collected his soul and took him to where he deserved. Oblivion.

"I wish I could just get my hands on that brat who took away Xion…" Haxisal said, hating herself. The emotion that spoke to her the most, in a way that was hard for others to understand, even if she tried to explain.

"She was a special girl.." Roxas said. "She made me kill her once, and to see Raxyn's clone… It's simply horrifying to know he did it."

Raxyn simply sat down, horrified at himself. If he, or, his clone, were one and the same.. Did he hate Violet or Xion? Is he slowly being brainwashed? He was in a state of confusion. No.. A state of self corrupting. He was flooding himself with grief and it was hard to see his light again..

"Don't push yourself so hard.." Kat said quietly to the brown haired boy. "Had you known that was part of you, you would've killed it just to save anyone of us. This is turning out like a bruise. It hurts for a while, then, it starts healing. I've tried to be same towards my brother, but he became an idiot and a fool and joined Organization XIII. And his friend, Lea. He was the nicest person I had ever met, and to this day, I cannot forget him. But, he was just as foolish as my brother…" Kat said with down-set eyes and a blush that she couldn't explain.

"He sounds a lot like Riku. He let his jealousy for Sora control him… And then Ansem walked in and 'saved' him. He set himself up from the beginning." Yuki said. "He was so cool to me. I thought he was a hero because he could beat anyone in anything. But, then I realized, sometimes, people do stupid things for power to beat everyone."

"It's a tragedy, to have people who've betrayed you, to have them been so close to you. But, at least.. At least they were close to you…" Potio chuckled. "Me and Terra, we always needed help, and only after he left to train, did I realize how much I depended on him. I thought it was weak to depend on others, so I set out and tried to be better…" he shook his head at his mistakes.

"Potio, it isn't by the size of your muscles that people will judge you.. It's your personality, true nature, and **heart** that make you… You." Vicky said. "Don't try changing yourself because someone else thinks that you need to."

"I guess then, tomorrow, we pick up pieces and move forward, right?" Alyx said to no one in particular. Then, Generation XIV had made a silent pact, moving on would be easier if they had each other to lean on.


	11. New Life

Akira had woken up first the next day, genuinely sad that her companion of nearly a month had died. Though, the fact that no-one had slept at all, did little to comfort her. That girl was—Wait, that girl? What was her name? Akira panicked a little and went straight to Haxisal, her cousin.

"Haxisal… The girl… Who died.. Her name..?" Akira almost stuttered, but even in the morning hours, she wouldn't let that happen.

"Its…" Haxisal stopped immediately realizing that the only thing she remembered was a head of black hair and big water blue eyes. "I.. no! I have to remember.. I saw her.. I wanted.. to save her..!" Haxisal gasped, the feeling of loneliness took over. Both girls stared at each other. Were they going insane? Surely enough, both could not have the same illness at the exact same time. As a result, they found themselves in front of Violet's door.

"…Violet?! Please come out.." Haxisal said quickly, rapping on the door in small, almost inaudible knocks. The door was opened to reveal Violet in black shorts and a checkered shirt that could have been Roxas'.

"Hmm..?" Violet said as her nose scrunched up in distaste, as she liked sleeping in on days that she could curl up and think. Especially since it was raining outside, it reminded her of home.

"The girl.. Who died?! Her name!" Haxisal quickly explained.

"Xion. Don't you—Namine. I hope she didn't." Violet quietly facepalmed. The only ones immune to Namine's supposed magic were Violet, Namine herself, Kairi, and the other Princesses of Heart (but all seven princesses were sworn to secrecy of those who can't be remembered). Violet, quite rudely, shut her door. Leaving the two other girls to wonder why another girl would be so important.

Violet grabbed a long gray leathered coat with a black Nobody sign on the back and placed it over her shorts and shirt, not even bothering to zip it. She walked out of her door, down the spiral staircase to the living room and out the door. She walked into Twilight Town's best time of day, dawn. Though, if one didn't pay attention, they might've thought it twilight. She walked down the orange street that matched the sky and grabbed her skateboard. If there was one useful thing Roxas had taught her, it was to ride a skateboard. She rode all the way to Namine's even managing to ride within the forest.

Namine slammed the over sized door behind her and yelled, "NAMINE!" The glass doors of the wall in front of her, perked her interest. Violet walked up to the glass walls and stared outside, before staring into her reflection. Her cerulean eyes stared right back at her. What she hated was her long hair, and it was useless in battle and got in the way. It was red now, but, she wished it was black.

"You don't have emotions. And neither do I. But, I can give you some." Namine stated softly behind her cousin. Violet stared at the window into her own reflection. But instead of turning to Namine, Violet kept staring at the window, laughing.

"That's not why I'm here, Namine. You erased the memory of Xion. She really is in oblivion because of you." Violet touched the glass as if it could ease the oblivion inside. Everyone was suffering.

"No, she's still here. She's not dead, Violet. She's faded, it's only temporary. What I fear is that she won't have a body to return to." Namine quickly explained.

"Xion's heart isn't gone. You may not have emotions of your own, but that doesn't mean you don't have a heart. You have half a heart, and if, Xion's heart combines with yours, you'd be complete. You saw the transformation yourself. You have been taking her fierce spirit from her, and it return, you gave her your shy nature. You tried to transform into her, the evidence is in your eyes. They're the same color of blue, but her eyes were one of a kind. They were a purple-ocean blue. Yet, you stand here, with the exact same eyes. I can give you what you want. Only, it costs very much, dear cousin.." Namine said looking at the glass case in the middle of the ground floor.

"_**I'll always be there to bring you back!"**_

"I don't care. Tell me what needs to happen." Violet said. She turned around, her new eyes looking from the ground to her cousin. In that moment, it was a flashback, to just before Xion fought Axel in the garden outside and Namine was concerned. Violet was unconsciously turning into Xion. She should've seen it coming, Violet was usually withdrawn and nearly silent, but with each passing day, she had become fierce, just like the raven haired girl. Namine remembered the days where Xion said she wanted her hair to be like Kairi's but with a remainder of her own hair. Red that faded to black, the same colors of Violet's hair and it really scared Namine how Violet did this without even knowing it. Violet also was quite healthy before the transformation, her shape was slender but not anorexic like Xion. Gradually, Violet began wasting away, so much even Kairi could sense it when she saw Violet again.

"_**Your shorts are barely hanging on your hips!"**_

"Her heart and your half heart would need to combine. You would become her. I'll give you two days to decide, by then, Xion's heart will be at the climax of its life and will slowly die afterwards." Namine said sadly, already knowing that if she even gave the option, Violet would pick to become Xion for everyone.

"_**You can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts. You can't."**_

Violet went home and smiled at everyone, it was their day off. Only because the Organization wasn't doing anything today, it was if the whole world had taken a vacation.

"Hey, Violet, let's go for ice-cream. I figured I needed some fresh air, so I thought about it!" Potio lied effortlessly. He was just beginning his start on "Operation: Freak Out."

"Okay, I could use some ice-cream. Guys, any particular flavor?" Violet asked her lip quivering slightly. She wanted badly to tell the Generation, but most of them would go through anything for her.

"Sea-salt!" Everyone laughed. It was the Generation's signature. A laugh and some sea-salt ice-cream. It meant friendship to everyone. By now, most had forgotten Xion completely and were in fantastic moods. Violet's doing.

"Okay, Vi. Let's go!" Potio flashed his white teeth, his eyes hidden beneath his hat. He grabbed her hand playfully and dragged her outside, as Violet took one last look at Raxyn, his eyes filled with regret.

"What is he so sad for?" Violet thought.

"There! Go order us some ice-cream. That guy looks friendly." Potio softly laughed, almost friendly. Violet, too caught up in how he looked like her friend from the Raining Palace, didn't notice the smirk on Potio's face.

"H-hi! I'd like two buckets of sea-salt ice-cream please!" Violet said cheerfully. Her last few hours as Violet, she might as well enjoy them.

"Okay miss, but I couldn't help but realize how much you remind me Princess Hikari from the Raining Palace." He smiled softly, not realizing he was speaking to the Princess herself. "It was sad, always raining. But her smile, would melt all of that away. Her sister. Oh boy, her sister was a physcopath coming up with schemes to annihilate her own sister! Just for the throne. Her parent weren't too happy either. They called her miserable and failure. Even pathetic, and brought her out into the public viewings and humiliated her in front of her own people. Then, SMACK! She was exiled by the King and Queen all because her sister died in her arms." She sighed and took out her munny, even her best friend doesn't recognize her.

"That'll be twenty munny, miss." He smiled, his canines pure and sharp, just as they had always been. His jet black hair spiked to look like her cousin's soul mate. His eyes pools of golden lava. But, she was getting ahead of herself. She didn't need this.

She stood far away from the counter, so she moved closer, only to trip on something circular. She fell, her abdomen colliding with the counter and her lips meeting those of the boy. She gasped and left the munny, took the ice-cream and ran. It was painful, having to see Vanitas again. Her faithful servant, and he didn't even know who she was, and to share her first kiss, and have it be on such painful memory terms… It was cruel.

Potio and a stiff Violet walked back to head-quarters. As soon as she sat the two tubs down, everyone began to dig in. Her eyes still wide and she muttered an apology and went to go upstairs.

"What's with her?" Yuki asked. Her eyes, the ever curious Bethany, had seen the way she walked in, taken in the way her eyes were widened, and saw how her jaw clenched tight.

"I don't know.." Potio lied once again, perfectly.

"The blood in her cheeks are boiling. Her heart is pounding. I'd say something very bad has happened." Haxisal said.

"I don't think so, Haxisal, the girl's been like that for a couple hours." Vicky said. Vicky managed to down her small bowl of ice-cream, before going upstairs. She wanted to pop in on the girl, to see how she was doing, only to find a note and an empty room.

"ROXAS!" Vicky screamed as she ran all the way down. "Violet- the note—she's GONE!"

"What?! She can't be gone. There's no way, she left, we have a security all over this place!" Roxas said.

"You mean the non-existent glass in the windows. Yeah, we have great security, Rox." Potio rolled his eyes.

"Who's going to get her?" Kat stood as if to offer up assistance to Raxyn's question, but Alyx beat her to it.

"I'll get her." Alyx stood up.

She had been jogging for quite a while, checking in the garage of the town, checking which shops held her favorite things, and even in all the alleyways and sewers. She was currently outside the sand lot. "What?" Alyx said out loud as a figure clad in black ran from the hole in the wall that led to Namine. "The Organization!"

Alyx used fire and ice to slow down the member of the traitors. But this member was nimble and small.

"Stop!" called the voice from underneath the hood. Alyx stopped and realized they were in the area where you could small junk for munny. The figure removed their hood and turned.

"Xion!" Alyx said, suddenly regaining memories of her companion. "How?! You're alive!"

"Of course I am." Xion smiled and they walked back to the headquarters.

"Vio—Xion. You're back." Raxyn said, he couldn't believe his eyes. The girl who had died had re-appeared, as Violet disappeared. He smiled. "Where's Violet?" Raxyn said worried.

"Oh, I couldn't find her. But at least Xion's back and safe." Alyx said, happy that at least one of her friends was back.

Xion yawned and it hit the rest of the Generation that she must've been sleepy, coming back from the dead.

"I'll take you upstairs." Raxyn said politely and took the girl upstairs. He opened the door for her and she immediately fell asleep on the bed. He was about to leave when Xion's appearance changed. She went from Xion to Violet in her sleep. Raxyn stared wide-eyed at the girl, thoroughly confused.

"Roxas…." Raxyn said. "Does Xion shape-shift or something?" He asked softly, not wanting to alarm the Generation.

"She used to, it usually reveals who she truly is. She is only an extension of Sora, therefore, she shape-shifted into Sora, sometimes even in her sleep." Roxas smiled.

"Oh, in that case. I'M FREAKING OUT HERE!" Raxyn almost yelled, something very new to him. He wasn't the yelling type and preferred to be nearly silent. But this moment didn't call for silence.

When Raxyn finished explaining what happened Roxas nodded, "This means, Violet probably sacrificed herself to ensure Xion would stay with us." Raxyn's eyes widened.

"Violet's an idiot." He laughed and muttered to himself.


	12. More new members!

"Okay, so, everyone is here except for Xion. Correct?" Roxas asked the Generation. Each nodded their head in a sign that showed an obvious "yes" or "get on with it". Roxas naturally threw a grin in there to keep the Generation from imploding from what he was about to say. And he had given it much thought, since Raxyn had told him last night about Violet. He smiled calmly again and said, "I have some news. The Xion that entered last night into our home was not the real Xion.." His voice became soft, "Actually, the girl who is upstairs is Violet. She transformed herself into Xion. Our goal remains the same, nothing changes just because of Violet. Got that?" He ended firmly.

Each member had nodded furiously. Sure, it would be hard to recognize Violet in Xion, but surely they could find a way. After all, they were the Generation, there was nothing to stand in their way.

"But, how.. Will we see her now? If she shift-shapes?" Vicky said. Her tone laced with confusion and most likely hurt. Hurt because Violet had gone and done the stupidest thing in the world, and it was because she felt that she needed to "lift the weight".

"We will do our best to ignore it." Potio said calmly, he didn't exactly want to admit it, but exchanging one shy girl and one really annoying girl for a one combination of both, didn't bother him too much. He knew that his teammates would get mad at him for being almost.. joyful that Violet wasn't there, especially Vicky, Alyx, and Raxyn, who knew her the best and were willing to fight for her no matter the cost.

"Well, that could be hard. She could go from Xion to Violet in a blink of an eye." Akira pointed out.

"Yeah, what if.. Or could we ask some professional in that field of magic?" Vicky put in again. Sure, maybe Alyx could do it, but the last time she tried, she fainted. Exodin tried as well, but he ended up the same.

"There's Namine. We could ask her." Yuki said. Now, how Yuki knew Namine, was a mystery to everyone but herself and Bethany. The truth was that Yuki and Riku kept in touch, even when he was on the "wrong side". Sure, she yelled and screamed and had a sore throat for a month, but she got Riku to re-consider the light.

"No. Right now.. Namine is weak." Xion said from the bottom of the stairs. "You don't need to act like I'm someone else. I am no longer Violet. The transformation is sealed."

News hit Raxyn first. "Violet? You can't be serious. I can hear you loud and clear. You aren't completely Violet, but not completely Xion either."

Violet/Xion looked at her shoes and laughed. "I guess.. We should all just learn to live with it? Forget that happened, or rather, this conversation. Come on, it's almost eleven. We should get ready for missions."

*Hollow Bastion*

"DEMYX!" Kat cried. She ran towards him, sprinting, doing anything she could to get there.

"Who..?!" Demyx, caught off guard, stopped for a second, letting Sora smack him in the side.

"Sora! Stop!" Cried Xion as she used the magic on him, he froze in placed and so did Donald and Goofy. "Demyx. Heal." She whispered almost as soft as the wind. Demyx's health rose again.

"What were you thinking?! Taking on a keyblade wielder?" scolded Kat to her older brother.

"What were you thinking?! Taking on a water user?! Why?" Xion scolded to Sora, who was still conscious in his frozen state. She knew fully well that he could hear her.

"I was told to confront him!" both screamed.

"Well, you should've known better!" the girls screeched at the boys standing in their fits of anger.

"Wait… Who are you?" Xion froze at Sora's words. Of course! How could she have been so careless? Xion was part of Sora's unconscious memory, therefore, would not recognize her.

"My name is Xion." Xion smiled, Violet's voice peaking through.

"You look so much like Kairi." Sora exclaimed hugging the black haired girl.

"You know her?" Donald interrogated, giving Xion the evil eye.

"Oh, duck-butt out of it, Donald. She's obviously means no harm comin' with 'er friend!" Goofy said smiling that, well, goofy grin of his.

Xion turned her attention back on the Crystals siblings. Only to see that Demyx was slowly fading. "Demyx?" the real Xion was poking through now. Her memories slowly catching up.

Demyx's eyes widen in some recognition to her voice. "Kat, who is she?" He asks.

"That's Xion, bro. It's alright, we need to worry about you first." She cooed to him, remotely calm on the inside.

"Why is that name familiar?" He persists.

"I used to work with you. Now, close your eyes, and let your sister take care of you." She smiled that "it's okay" smile. He took one last look at her before closing his eyes.

Kat held his side and whispered, "Heal." The green vines attaching to him, forming from nothing healed his wounds again. Demyx was no longer fading, in fact, he looked rather healthy.

"He's part of the Organization! What are you doing?" Sora shouted at the girls.

"Sora, we are here to help. But in order for us to help you, we need as much help as we can get." Kat laughed.

Sora's face took on a confused look, until he relaxed and placed his hands behind his neck and yawned, "I'm glad you guys got my back then."

"We'll always be there. Just call." Xion reached out, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder. The sudden contact between memory and being collided, and thrust the two away from each other, but they laughed anyways.

"Well, Xion. I'll see you later! Bye, um.. Demyx. See ya, Kat!" Sora says while walking away towards the ruins to report back to Leon and Yuffie.

"Mission accomplished!" The girls high-fived and squealed, much to Demyx's horror.

*At Base*

"Demyx?" Roxas cocked his head to the left, as he watched the ex-member step into their base.

"Roxas?" Demyx cocked his head to the right, studying the smaller blonde.

"Go ahead, laugh, but when you actually need me, I'll be strong." Demyx said proudly, showing off that he'd been battling the key wielder's somebody.

"Yeah, I know." Roxas smirked, knowing fully well that even though Demyx was pretty lazy, he was extremely strong. Just ask the water geyser he can summon from the ground. And his water clones that have weapons forged of water. And his exploding bubbles. And the giant sitar that packed a big punch. Oh yeah, they could use a water user.

The better days were getting closer it seemed, but just as the light seemed closer. Axel popped in for a visit.

Read on for a preview for the next chapter. I will use previews more often now. Don't want to spoil the chapter? Answer is simple, skip over.

"Axel! What do you want?" Xion said.

"Well hello there… Xion. Right? Look memory girl, I don't have time for you. Roxas, we need to go. Sora could come and take you away. You said yourself that you wanted to have ice-cream and watch sunsets with your ol' buddy, right? Well, here I am." He smirked.

"Don't just ignore her, she used to be your friend too, y'know!" Roxas screeched. Axel frowned. Bad sign.

"She was smoke and mirrors, Rox—"

"Shut up!" Raxyn yelled. "Axel, what did you come here for?" Looking the red head straight in the eye.

"I came to join." He stated bluntly.


	13. Training and Tests

"Axel! What do you want?" Xion said.

"Well hello there… Xion. Right? Look memory girl, I don't have time for you. Roxas, we need to go. Sora could come and take you away. You said yourself that you wanted to have ice-cream and watch sunsets with your ol' buddy, right? Well, here I am." He smirked.

"Don't just ignore her, she used to be your friend too, y'know!" Roxas screeched. Axel frowned. Bad sign.

"She was smoke and mirrors, Rox—"

"Shut up!" Raxyn yelled. "Axel, what did you come here for?" Looking the red head straight in the eye.

"I came to join." He stated bluntly.

"But you were a traitor, helping Marluxia! And killed Zexion! How do we know you didn't just come to assassinate us?!" Haxisal seethed, loathing Axel the longer he stood in their structure.

"Look, I think we should give him a chance. I mean everyone deserves one right?" Alyx said, obviously not liking the idea she put up, but said so anyways.

"Yeah, Zexion's little sissy is right. Oh by the way, he's sitting on the couch." All eyes turned to the couch, but saw nothing. Axel's eyes shot Alyx a look and she got it.

"Revagra!" She stated in a high tone. The middle of the couch twitched and suddenly, Zexion was sitting there, his knees to his face, and hands on top of his knees. (A/N: Yes, I figured Zexion sat like L.)

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out." Zexion laughed in his twin sister's face.

"I was wondering when you'd stop doing that." Alyx retorted.

"Well, who wants ice-cream? Yeah, me too. Kat, your coming with me!" Demyx said hurriedly, knowing that Zexion could explode any second. He dragged his sister outside, actually going to buy two gallons of ice cream. It also didn't help that he noticed his sister staring a tad too long at the red-headed, hot tempered man, not that it was really a problem, since he was best friends with his opposite elemental, but still.. It was his sister.

"You guys can join." Vicky said smiling, not minding at all that new members had arisen, more help for Sora was always welcome.

"Yeah, but no-one touches my guns." Yuki snarled, not liking the creepy blue haired couch and the flaming monster of doom. "Got it memorized?" Yuki mocked. Axel looked at her surprised, and a bit shocked, that someone could pull off his signature line better than himself. Not to mention it was a girl who had done it.

"You got skills, kid." Axel smirked. "But you are no where near ready for the Organization. They've got weapons and ties to so many people, you wouldn't die from fright. You'd die of intimidation."

"Intimidation?" Xion scoffed. She had gained a few things from Violet, using it to upgrade her armor, from the last time she used it to fight Roxas.

"Look, your silly pink and ye—" Axel was immediately cut off by a flare of light. In the second it was over, there stood a girl about 5'2" in black and red armor with blue tints, wielding connecting keyblades and about five more floating near her back, her eyes glowing a striking gold instead of a calm ocean blue. "Damn. You're prepared." Xion laughed and returned to normal, or as normal as a dead person could get.

"Well, we all still have to train. Already having been in the Organization, I nominate Demyx, Axel, Zexion, Roxas, Xion, and Raxyn be trainers." Bethany put out there.

"Yeah, Axel can train long range combat, Xion and I can teach hand to hand combat, Zexion (with the help of his sister of course) could be magic specialists, Demyx is our healer so he'll be teaching different courses in magic, and Raxyn probably knows a lot about defensive and control combat." Roxas said, awe inspired by his teammate.

"Hn." Raxyn agreed, it was out of his nature to say anything more, since he had used a lot of words he didn't intend on saying out loud. Such as 'freaking out', it was just out of the question for him.

Potio's nose twitched. Powder. Bomb powder… "Everyone out!" He yelled. "There's a bomb I can smell it. Don't even ask, mister couch." He said pointedly at Zexion who had sniffed the scent as well. It was pure chaos, everyone surged for the exit, when it was about two staircases downstairs. Running and pumping blood through everyone's veins to make sure no one was left behind, Haxisal literally felt herself draining of power every other step or so. Bloodbenders are never to be taken lightly.

Not even a second to spare, as soon as the last person had run outside of the Station Tower, it had erupted in flames and smoke. Demyx had swooped in at just the right moment, along with Kat. Everyone sending ice or water in the fire, hoping that some flame would at least die down, but no, the Station Tower seemed doomed.

They heard clapping from behind them, "You really are worthy of being called Generation XIV." Oakfur, yet again.

"Did you plant that bomb in our home?" Potio snarled, gripping the hooded persona with his fists.

"What bomb? Your home is fine, take a look." Oakfur smirked behind their concealment at the gawking faces of the Generation. "It was a test to see if you are truly ready to be the destined group chosen for the light. And guess what? You have succeeded. That bomb was merely an illusion of unimaginable strength that not even Zexion or Alyx or Exodin would have known it. I will not help you, but merely guide you. Oh and Potio, please let go of my hooded cloak, you are going to put wrinkles in it.." They whined. When Potio reluctantly let go, he was flicked in the forehead. "You maybe the one who sniffed out the bomb, but can you cannot go around wrinkling pieces of clothing."

"A test, huh?" Kat looked at Oakfur to dissipated into thin air. Well, this was an interesting day.

"Let's go train, pupils!" Zexion cheekily shouted, while his sister mentally slapped him. Or rather, illusionally slapped him with his own Lexicon.

*Training with Axel*

"Come on, Zexion, your own sister is whipping your butt! Use those smarts ya got and fight like a man!" Axel instructed, watching as the blue haired boy was once again shot with another page of his sister's lexicon.

"That's it." He bellowed. He charged, opening his own book, pages swarmed Alyx and shot out at her from different directions. She flipped, guarded, used her own magic, but was simply no match for her skilled sibling. "You may have gotten me in the last two rounds, but this was inevitable." He smirked behind his bangs.

"Next round, Raxyn and Potio." Axel patted each other on the back, "Keep it as bloody as possible, boys."

When Axel gave the signal to start, Raxyn had disappeared into a mirror, popping out of the next, but landed on Potio's time bomb. Potio effectively threw three more that grew from the ground (how the hell that happened, no one was sure). But, Raxyn saw that coming and placed a mirror in front of himself and the bombs landed beside Potio, erupting in flame and fury.

"Good Raxyn, using your opponent's long range against them." Axel nodded. Though, most were in for a shock as Potio conjured up a ticking mini bomb and flipped over Raxyn, dropping it in his hair. Raxyn turned to face Potio, but the bomb had gone off and only gave Raxyn a slight stun, but he was conscious enough to throw mirror shards at Potio. Potio saw this and threw bombs to deflect them, only to have a slightly different effect. The mirror shards had pinned Potio to the ground, while the bombs had stunned Raxyn once again, and both were on the floor panting. "Good round boys." Axel smiled as the two glared daggers at him.

"Okay, last round of the day. Xion and Yuki."

Xion nodded, after years of training with the Organization's toughest, she was taught to make her face devoid of all emotion, before, during, and after battle. Whereas, Yuki smirked, showing off the obvious trait that she and her brother shared: cockiness. Xion had summoned her Zero Gear and Yuki pulled out her specials. They were guns without names because they had been especially designed for Yuki by Yuki. Axel nodded and the training began.

Xion had spun away from her opponent, landing some ten feet away. Yuki in the meantime had loaded her stunning bullets in one gun and poison bullets in the other. Yuki shot at Xion who had dodged with skill and grace, flipping and blocking with the keyblade. As most would have put it, it was only a split second, but Xion had thrown the keyblade, knocked Yuki in the chest and rebounded it and turned it into two smaller keyblades.

"Violet, what do you call these?" Xion asked aloud for everyone to hear. Suddenly, Xion's voice had changed, "I call them 'Ruin of Innocence' and 'Dreamless Sleep'." Violet's voice sounded from Xion's mouth. Xion smirked and was aiming to throw, but was off kilter, as Yuki shot three stunning bullets in one of her legs. The bullets disappeared, but the magic effect hadn't.

"You're not getting me that easily!" Yuki taunted from the other side of the room. Doing her best, Xion flipped slightly and tossed "Ruin of Innocence" and "Dreamless Sleep" at Yuki, one catching Yuki's gun and wrist, the other a slice of her shirt. Xion had only enough time to catch the blades, but was not so fortunate. Yuki had shot two poison bullets, effectively draining Xion's health in her left arm.

"Alright, stop." Axel stated in the most serious tone he could muster. He was in awe, sure he had seen Roxas use two keyblades, but had never seen anyone throw like that since Ven… "We stop for today. The six of you catch breaks. Tomorrow we learn the fire combo." He smirked at Kat who had stuck to staring at the ground, her natural element being water and ice, she was going to need lots of lessons.

* * *

**A/N: So, this was the first real test. We will soon awaken Ven. Hope you guys are still interested! **

**Chapter Sneak Peak:**

"_Who's that?" Roxas said scared of the boy sitting in the chair who looked exactly like him. Sure, Roxas knew it was only a dream. But his dreams were usually a signal from somewhere in Sora's heart. _

"_My name's Ven, Roxas. I can finally meet you at last." The blonde smiled at checkered themed twin that was several years younger. "I'm a lot older than you, but we look just about identical because I've been asleep for so long. Find me, and the Generation can be stronger." Something flickered in Roxas' eyes. Was it pity? No. He didn't feel bad. Was it joy? Nope. He was a stranger that looked exactly like him, there was usually no good from those kinds of things. It was recognition, something in Sora's heart caused Roxas to meet Ven this way. And like it or not, Roxas was going to have to play along with his Somebody's wishes. _


	14. Pressure Points

_"Who's that?" Roxas said scared of the boy sitting in the chair who looked exactly like him. Sure, Roxas knew it was only a dream, but his dreams were usually a signal from somewhere in Sora's heart. _

_"My name's Ven, Roxas. I can finally meet you at last." The blonde smiled at checkered themed twin that was several years younger. "I'm a lot older than you, but we look just about identical because I've been asleep for so long. Find me, and the Generation can be stronger." Something flickered in Roxas' eyes. Was it pity? No. He didn't feel bad. Was it joy? Nope. He was a stranger that looked exactly like him, there was usually no good from those kinds of things. It was recognition, something in Sora's heart caused Roxas to meet Ven this way. And like it or not, Roxas was going to have to play along with his Somebody's wishes…_

Roxas woke up with a start. Screaming, he alarmed Potio next door who burst into the room holding a bomb that grew from the ground.

"Who's attacking us now!?" Potio's wide eyes stared into the room, seeing no one he looked puzzled. "Bad dream, huh?" Roxas laughed, Potio had no idea.

"I think we need to go somewhere.. I don't know where though…" Roxas' vision had become blurry and he fell back into the plush bedding of his checkered themed blankets.

"_Roxas, you must wake up for Sora and I's sake…" Ven said with pleading eyes. _

"_But how do I do that? I'm completely asleep, and I know that because I saw you in a dream!" Roxas said frustrated. _

"_Ro—"_

"—xas! Come on! Wake up!" Potio half yelled into the blonde's face while smacking him in the head (gently of course).

"Ehh?!" Roxas woke up again and silently thanked Kingdom Hearts that it was not another coma, he'd been through enough of those.. "Potio, thank you. If you hadn't woken me up, I would've been in a coma or something.."

"Well, then, WAKE UP! You know, just for good measure.." Potio smiled sweetly. Roxas got shivers, it was the way Xigbar would smile and say "It'll be fun, kiddo!"

Roxas laughed at his apparent fear of the scarred pirate and his teammate. In ways, Roxas had come to respect the individual characteristics of each member. He had also learned to accept anyone no matter what they had done. But, he shook his head at the thoughts, right now he had to deal with Ven.

Potio sniffed the air… "Mmm.. Pancakes…" He sniffed again, "With.. chocolate chips?" He laughed, there was only one person in the entire Generation that could've cooked pancakes with chocolate chips correctly.

"Yo, Kat that smells like heaven from upstairs!" Demyx shouted to his sister who was currently cooking breakfast.

"Yeah, they smell delicious." Akira said right behind Demyx. He jumped and took a defensive stance, but Akira laughed. "You realize that you are still in you Dancer Nobody pajamas, right?" She laughed harder at the thought of Demyx trying to fight with his hair unfixed and in pajamas.

"Don't go laughing, Akira, you are dressed in basically the same way." Spoke Haxisal, now Demyx was shivering. This girl had given him a bad time in the Underworld and he didn't want to find out what she'd do in the mornings. "I'm sorry for bloodbending you, Demyx. Had I known you were to be our future teammate and key trainer, I would've done nothing."

"That's right! Healing training begins today!" He laughed happily and accepted the apology, claiming there was nothing to be sorry about. "We will begin healing sessions… As soon as I eat one of my sister's famous pancakes!"

*Training Room (aka the basement)*

"Okay, along with healing, we will learn pressure points." Demyx said proudly, knowing the body inside and out.

"So he is good for something.." Axel laughed bitterly as Demyx sent him a glare. One that only brotherly friends shared, also glaring at him for his sister's extra lessons in long range fire, when it was obvious that he needed it more.

"As I was saying, the one in the shoulder is very important. Most people would say it's the chest you need to aim for. That is wrong, it is actually the shoulder or upper joint. This will stun the opponent and then it will leave the chest open for a strike." Demyx concluded. "Let's work on healing before we get to that first."

"Heal." Whispered Alyx, and the dummy before her had healed completely, since she was already a master at magic.

"Cure!" For Yuki, it took a bit more effort, but she got her dummy to heal most wounds.

"Curagra." Stated Exodin, he had been studying, lately, the ways in which to improve his control over light and darkness, which happened to be the study of the body.

"Cura!" it was only natural for Akira to get it right. She was related to the perfectionist, Saix.

"Cureza!" The final test being the most healed was by none other than Kat, she had been dealing with his healings for some time.

"Now, for basic pressure point training." Demyx pulled out two perfect dummies. "Vicky, I want you to 'kill' this dummy using pressure points only," Demyx ordered nicely.

Vicky nodded. There was no way she wouldn't be able to get this, the air she controlled happened to be connected with the way her body contorted and moved to adjust air waves. Vicky stood in the stance Demyx had taught her moments before. Knees bent, one leg in front of the other, one hand in a defensive pose by her side, and one in front of her to deliver a strike. (A/N: If you have trouble picturing this, look up Hyuga stance or style)

She gracefully made her way towards the dummy, striking it in all the proper areas, adding a little air to make each blow just a little more devastating than the last. By the time she finished, the dummy had two dislocated shoulders.

"Remind me to never piss her off." Raxyn chuckled at Zexion's comment. It made sense, since Vicky wouldn't harm anyone without a good reason.

**Next Chapter Sneak Peak:**

"_Roxas, that is Castle Oblivion. It was the birthplace of Xion. It was the place of my death. It was the place of betrayal towards the keyblade." Zexion shook his head at the memories. _


	15. Chapter 15

Axel, the notorious red-head had woken up early on a Sunday morning. Sundays, was a half a day off for every member. He contrasted this to the Organization, in which everyone had to become a workaholic. So, in his spare time, he had time to think and let his mind wander.

*Axel's POV*

"_Now, Kat, remember… Your upper body needs to be stiff, this isn't like water which is fluid and bendable, this is fire. It is rigid and stiff." Axel said in a matter of fact tone, all the while straightening Kat's stance. _

_Once again, she tried the stance. Both arms outstretched, feet squared with the shoulders, and head raised. "Fire!" It was like watching a child draw a piece you couldn't. Axel knew he had been a good teacher, but never known that the girl was this good. She just needed a push and the pushy red-head. _

"_Wasted effort. Don't push yourself." Most people would think that the red-head would be proud, but no. He was a serious man, and if his student got something wrong, he wouldn't be fluff and stuff. He would point it out straight and simple, just like fire. It shot and destroyed. _

"_I'm trying!" The girl had never used such a tone with him before, it almost shocked him. Almost. _

"_I'm giving you advice, don't go pushing me away!" Axel cried back. His tone just as serious and loud._

Then, remembering another memory, Axel gasped.

"_Who is Violet?" Axel asked over dinner. _

"_Let's go down to the training base, there Potio and I can explain to you." Raxyn said. _

"_Wait, why am I going?" just because Raxyn wanted to explain doesn't mean he had to tag along with his "sparring buddy" as Haxisal put it._

"_Because I said so." Raxyn plainly explained and smirked at the glare he was probably receiving underneath Potio's hat. Raxyn laughed anyways. _

"_Geez, you two fight like a married couple." Axel rolled his eyes. _

_All the other members of the Generation heard a commotion and continued to listen._

"_WE." Smack by Potio. "DO." Smack by Raxyn. "NOT." Smack by Raxyn. "FIGHT." Smack Potio. "LIKE." Smack Raxyn. "A MARRIED." Double smack. "COUPLE!" team smack. _

"_Okay, okay…" a slightly disorientated red head muttered. "Well, tell me about Violet." _

"_She was a girl that gave herself so she could become someone that had died suddenly. She died to make us comfortable." Raxyn explained._

"_Xion." Potio muttered. _

"_HUH?" Axel asked, quite puzzled as to why Xion was important in a discussion about an entirely different person. _

"_Xion died. Violet took over her body. So, Xion is living, but Violet lies unconscious within Xion." Potio said, unwillingly smiled at Violet's memory. But shook his head and scowled._

"_So… that Xion over there," He said pointing upstairs, "is a love-child?"_

_Both Potio and Raxyn stared at Axel wide-eyed. _

"_SHE." Smack by Raxyn. "IS NOT," another smack by Potio. "A FRIGGEN," amazing slap there, by both. "LOVE CHILD!" Oooh, now that one's going to hurt in the morning. _

_*_Back in Axel's room*

Axel rubbed his cheek, which was still as red as his hair. Sure, last night's "pep talk" with his "favorite students" went "swell" (No, pun intended, as Axel is not that kind of person), but he couldn't help but feel a certain… feeling that protruded. What was it?

"GET UP!" Akira, the Generation's new alarm clock sounded about the base. Mulitple groans were heard as well as the creaking of the floor and the beds as members tried to dress, albeit just a tad too slow for Akira's liking. "HEY, XION'S MAKING BELGUIM WAFFLES!" She yelled the last part, catching Axel, Potio, Zexion, and Demyx's attention. Oh no.

"I'm here!" The four boys ran past Akira, effectively knocking over Alyx, spilling coffee on Yuki, and surprising Bethany who squeaked herself out of a daydream.

"Apologize." Xion summed it up in one word. The boys looked around to find the chaos they caused in a matter of seconds. Each male member helping one of the other members they had caused to fault on their rampage to the kitchen. "Good, now set the table and we can all eat."

Doing obediently as asked, the boys hurried to table, setting it up in the amount of time it took one to say, "Floccinauhilipilifaction." And pronounce it properly. (A/N: this is an actual word and I happen to use it frequently. :3)

Roxas walked down to the kitchen, to find the Generation's males stuffing their faces with bacon, eggs, and waffles. "Exodin, Potio, Raxyn, Axel, Zexion, Demyx! You know better!" Then, the males smiled sheepishly and slowed down. "Okay, so you know how Sora communicates to me, right?"

"Yeah, he talks to you through dreams right?" Haxisal spoke up, after a mini-silence.

"Well, I had a dream about a boy who looked exactly like me." Zexion choked on his orange juice. "Zexion..?" Alyx gave a curt nod to let her twin continue.

"When Alyx and I were little, we were separated for a little because of rather harsh looking creatures more fierce than the Heartless. Alyx found shelter with a Keyblade Master named Aqua, and I with her friend named Ventus. Who looks exactly like you Roxas." Zexion said, stunning the Generation to silence.

"But, I didn't dream about him saving a blue-haired boy. I dreamt that he was in a chair in an all white place with chains on the walls." Roxas spoke truthfully.

"Roxas, that is Castle Oblivion. It was the birthplace of Xion. It was the place of my death. It was the place of betrayal towards the keyblade." Zexion shook his head at the memories.

"Ven said that he could help the Generation… right Roxas?" It was Xion's turn to shock everyone.

"How'd…-" Roxas started.

"You're not the only one that Ven likes to visit." She smiled. "Everyone, lets pack.. We head to Castle Oblivion tomorrow. It's like a group mission got it?"

**Next Chapter Sneak Peak:**

"_Roxas! Look out!" cried an unidentifiable voice. _

"_Wha-?" And suddenly, Roxas' world became a dark abyss. _


	16. Chapter 16

"Wh—" Vicky's mouth was covered.

"Don't move an inch." Potio whispered. Potio, being the bomb loving person he is, picked up the familiar scent of well.. bombs. "It's a flower bomb." He sneered. Honestly, who would use a rose as a bomb?

Vicky's mouth created an "O" shape. "You move a single petal on the flower and we're toast. Got it?" The girl merely used an air current to pick up the ground surrounding the "harmless" rose and throw it about as far as the wind could carry it.

Vicky looked out at their camp. She surveyed the tired faces of every member. They trekked, but the oldest members couldn't recall the exact location in which Castle Oblivion was located. That, or they were lying straight through their teeth and wished to avoid the castle as much as possible. But Vicky doubted that, as each veteran Organization XIII member held only pure confusion in their eyes or as she was told by the wisest, and strangely the youngest, member, Bethany.

"Thanks." Potio muttered. "If I had touched that, we might've been as flat as my favorite pancakes!" Potio chuckled and went back to sleep. After all, it was about five in the morning.

*Two Hours later*

"Raxyn. Raxyn. Raxyn. Raxyn. Nii-san. Nii-san. Nii-san. Nii-san. Bro. Bro. Bro. Bro." Xion smiled.

"WHAT?! WHAT IN KINGDOM'S HEARTS GOOD NAME COULD YOU WANT NOW?!" Raxyn screamed, eyes red from the lack of sleep.

"…morning!" She patted Raxyn on the tip of his silver bangs and the end of his nose with the pad of her finger.

He sighed heavily. "Oh yeah, Violet's definitely awake." He thought sleepily.

"Wow, nice, Xion, didn't know you had enough guts to scare Raxyn." Haxisal laughed hollowly. Out of all the members, Haxisal and Xion were the most frightened by this trip to Castle Oblivion. There wasn't a soul alive that had been as brutally tortured at Castle Oblivion as these two. But, they continued down the familiar brown road anyways. In fact, neither had noticed that it was already noon when they reached the castle.

"Vicky, Bethany. We need a good and strong wind to open these doors since they haven't been opened in quite a while.." Roxas began.

"That's not true!" Violet said, her form taking over Xion's. "When I was kidnapped in the early days of the Generation, Demyx had said that Xemnas was rebuilding and reviving Organization XIII. So, it's perfectly plausible that Marluxia and Larxene are here."

Demyx nodded his head as Xion's figure began to look like her own once more. "Yeah! Xemnas had us all under some control spell. That's why I was kind of an ass to everyone.." He stared at the ground while Kat and Axel patted his back. "Xion! Violet! I'm sorry!" The water master could have never been called "weak" but he was sure as hell was a "softie" when it came to friends.

"Why are you apologizing, if you don't mind me asking." Exodin spoke up. It surprised everyone, as Exodin was as quiet as Zexion or Raxyn when he felt like it.

"That's a story for later.." Demyx offered a weak smile. Exodin smiled back, knowing full well that the blonde didn't feel comfortable speaking aloud his faults when his sister, his best friend, and teammates were near. In fact, Exodin had a room right next to Demyx's and often heard Demyx trying to apologize to the ceiling or thin air as practice for Xion/Violet.

" Let's just go in. Enough with the sob stories, we came for Roxas' twin." Akira pointed out. It was fun being the one everyone listened to. Though, Akira would never admit it, she appreciated the attention because as a young girl, she thought Isa had truthfully told her that he was going to stay and pay attention to her. But to the small girl's dismay. Her precious family member had forgotten all about her and left her to her own divices. Thus, Akira grew up bitter, having no-one to cling to. But, she was at least happy to find Haxisal, even though they weren't related by blood.

Bethany and Vicky stood at the doors, both taking in a deep breath. A gust of wind was heard and the giant yellow doors flew open. The Generation made itself inside.

"Woah, it feels like I dropped something." Roxas and Xion muttered as both feel to the floor unconscious.

"Well, at least a sleeping Roxas is better than a PMSing one." Axel mused as he picked up the small blonde. "Anyone want to carry her?" Axel muttered.

"Uh.. Yeah, I got her." Exodin picked up the small girl and was surprised that she weighed about nothing. At least she didn't weigh much in his opinion. "Is she really this light?" He asked, only to be thoroughly ignored.

"What happened to them? Is there a nearby threat already?" Yuki said pulling a gun out at top speed.

"No.. Snow. There isn't." Raxyn used her cover name, in fear that there were Organization members out and about.

"Long time no see, huh… Axel? Zexion? Demyx? And I see the keyblade brats are asleep. What. A. Pity." A high pitched female voice sounded throughout the first floor.

"Show yourself!" Alyx screamed.

"My, my. How little temper you have, Alyx. I remember the days when you were just a girl… How no one cared. How you cried when Ienzo was no longer an arms length away. When you had to put trust in that blue haired ninny." The voice taunted.

"LARXENE!" Demyx's throat bellowed. He wasn't angry. No, he couldn't feel anything. His mind was, acting upon itself now. His past, his light, abandoned for a moment.

"And the cry-baby. The weakling. The scrawny water master. It's a real shame you couldn't be used in the final plans…" The female voice screeched in laughter.

"Shut up! NOBODY! And I mean nobody talks to my teammate like that. Ever!" Potio snarled, his emotions finally tugging at him to say something.

"That's good because," Larxene manifested behind Potio, kicking him to the floor. "I am a Nobody!" The lightening witch cackled like the element she controlled.

"Exodin! Axel! Put them in a safe place!" Bethany reminded softly before taking a battle stance of her own.

"Oh? Team versus me? That hardly seems fair." She pouted.

"She's mine." Haxisal growled. Everyone stepped back, boiling blood is to Haxisal like the moon to Saix. "This should be fun. Walking down memory lane.." Haxisal commented emotionlessly.

"Come at me." Larxene spat.

The battle raged. Everyone was finding a proper place to stay and trying to fix Roxas and Xion from comatose.

Blood flew. Lightening crackled. Snarls were heard. Blonde and blue swerved and mixed. Eyes widened. Gasps sounded. One final knock. It was painfully short, the battle of the time. Haxisal was just as fast as Larxene, pumping extra blood to keep her own adrenaline going. Larxene was as fast as light.

"I don't have time for you.." She turned to a coming to Roxas. She threw a kunai at the barely standing blonde.

"Roxas! Look out!" cried an unidentifiable voice.

"Wha-?" And suddenly, Roxas' world became a dark abyss again.

"Ven?!" Axel screamed as the blonde deflected the kunai at his twin.


	17. Last few chapters

"Yeah, it's me!" Ven cried cheerfully. "While Roxas is knocked out, his heart's power reverses and goes here!" Ven pointed proudly at his chest, which the girls of the Generation didn't mind, if you catch my drift.

"Does that mean that when Roxas' wakes up, you'll go back to sleep?" Larxene said indifferently. "'Cause that'd be great, keyblade brat!" She threw more electricity kunai's and used it to distract Ven, while she attacked from behind.

"Why is there an electricity fence around the four of them?!" Demyx cried out, unable to help his teammates, two of which were unconscious.

"She wants Roxas, Ven, and Xion to create a bigger keyblade." Bethany theorized. Everyone else stared at the quiet girl, she had been all but troublesome during this trip. It was like a vacation!

Exodin growled in the back of his throat. His distant relatives, Potio and Terra suffered because someone tried to build a better keyblade. This was not going to happen again on his account. "We have to get in." His calm tone shook slightly.

"No way to get in, it's completely sealed!" Vicky exclaimed coming down from her wind current. "I couldn't fly in. It's useless…" She sighed.

"Let me try!" Yuki removed special guns, which were designed to break spells.

"Nothing. There's got to be more than magic in this spell, it's probably that witch's will laced with a lightening spell." Zexion and Alyx summarized at the same time.

"There is more than just one evil Nobody here. Marluxia. Figures, his blood is curdling like rotten milk." Haxisal concluded. "He's not on this floor. We'll have to search everywhere."

"That doesn't answer the question as to why we aren't falling unconscious." Akira pointed out.

"The castle was designed to harm keyblade wielders only." Axel narrowed his eyes. Oh yes, Marluxia's flowers were getting to his nose.

"That makes sense. Look! Roxas and Xion are coming to!" Raxyn and Potio stared hopelessly at the blonde and black haired girl.

Potio screamed, "Xion! Roxas! Get your asses up and ready to fight!"

At a moment's notice, Xion summoned her keyblade, but Roxas was still processing everything.

Xion screamed as Larxene grabbed her hair and held her up in the air.

"No! The poison! Where the hell does Organization XIII get all this poison?!" Haxisal screamed enraged that the process was repeating itself.

"Oh no you don't!" Roxas and Ven screamed attacking the female blonde from behind. Larxene dropped Xion on the ground, who cured herself of the evil substance.

"Yo, lightening witch! Take this!" Xion smirked and summoned her keyblade, hitting Larxene up into the air and then back down on the ground. (For those who have played KH3D, if you guess this move then you get to insert ONE character from the anime Naruto. I'll give you a hint the last word of this move is "slam".)

"Yeah, here!" Ven cried and threw his keyblade which stopped a few feet and hit Larxene a total of five times.

"Ven, Xion! Let's finish this!" Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Xion was wielding the Black Rose. Ven back-wielded Wayward Wind.

"Ahh!" The three yelled as they stabbed the lightening witch with four keyblades. Xion was over the edge with emotion, enough in fact for it to reach Violet.

"Uh?" Xion grunted and fell to the ground.

"Ven, what's happening?" Roxas asked worried, as Larxene began to fade.

"There's another person sharing her body. Whoever it is, they're trying to free themselves. Xion is stable enough to be a whole person again. But, she'll remain forever in Sora's heart emotionally. Basically she's real, but at the same time, she's not." Ven said sadly, worry lacing his tone.

*Some time later*

"Wha?" A female voice opened her eyes to her teammate.

"Violet! You're back! You're whole! You're here!" Raxyn smiled and hugged her. "Little sis, you have no idea how much I missed ya. Don't tell anyone I said that." His eyes turned uncaring, but she didn't care. " Oh, what happened? We're back at HQ. You were out for a whole year, we were just about to take you off life support. Don't even ask where we got it." He smiled cheekily.

"Raxyn a mirror please." She pleaded happily.

"Of course." He manifested a small mirror and gave it to her. She held it carefully and studied herself.

"I'm me again. I'm me again!" She cried happily. "Wait a year? What has happened? Where's Xion?"

"Where do I start?" He smiled. "Xion's currently on a mission to find Sora and Riku as they take their Mark of Mastery Exam. Axel had become a new keyblade wielder and is training with Master Yen Sid. Demyx and Kat have taken residence in Atlantica. Roxas and Ven are with Xion. Umm, I believe Potio is trying to talk to Xemnas, after finding out Xemnas was Terra. Exodin, being their relative, has gone with him. Zexion and Alyx are in Hollow Bastion, helping rebuild the castle with Aelus, Even, and Dilan. Namine and Kairi are still on Destiny Islands with Bethany and Yuki. And you and I are here. Oh! And Haxisal and Akira are out trying to find their relative —Isa, I believe. But we haven't moved on yet. We were all waiting on you."

"That's great, but, what happened at C.O.?" She pleaded.

"Well, that's going to take some explaining." He sighed.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't the end. The explanation is going to take about two or three chapters and then the finale. BTW, this is during the early part of KH3D, which is a year after KH2. Thus, Violet has missed much.**


	18. Getting there

"Well, see, Potio had this friend.." Raxyn began.

*memory time*

"Hi, youthful friends! I come to help you with your quest on helping other youthful souls!" A thick-browed, dressed in all green, bowl haired boy "poofed" in.

"Lee, my man, just in time! There's this pink haired freak and we need some hot-blooded action going down!" Potio said with the largest fake smile he could put on.

"You got it, Potio! I will do my best (I certainly hope the 'pink haired freak' is dear Sakura-chan!)!" With that Lee started crying unrealistically huge tears.

"Does he always do that?" Axel asked, quite freaked out by the Green Beast.

"To my dismay." Potio rolled his eyes.

"Gaara-san?! You are finally starting to grow eyebrows! And your tattoo has been changed!" Lee asked, his eyes growing large as he continued to stare at Axel.

"Sorry, no. That's Axel.. He and Gaara just share some… looks." Potio, who had met Gaara (and his annoying high pitched sister, Blain) commented while pulling Axel's red hair.

Lee had poofed back to where Xion was. "Hina-chan?" Lee stared at an unconscious Xion.. Her hair was a sort of bluish.. And he couldn't see her eyes.

"Nope. That's Xion." Potio put in lamely.

"But she glows just as Hina-hime does…" Lee said, obvious transfixed on the sleeping Xion.

"She what?" With that all members turned around to see that, in fact, Xion was glowing.

Ven and Roxas stared at her, worried. "Will she make it?" They both asked at the same time.

"She might. I have some of Hina-hime's magic medicine!" Lee poured the light lavender medicine in the girl's mouth. "Wait, why are there two Narutos, a Sasuke, and OH MY FREAKING YOUTHFULNESS!"

"Hmm?" Xion woke up feeling lighter. "Hey guys, how are you?" She asked sleepily. "Wow! It's Violet! She survived! Thank you, guys so much!" Xion chirped happily as she went around and hugged everyone. She came up to Rock Lee and said, "Lee?"

"Xi-chan! Why it's been so long! How have you and your youthfulness been? I see your still glowing!" He sent a widened (freaky how his grin always seems to grow wider) smile at the girl.

"You know…each other?" Akira asked puzzled. The two looked like bi-polar opposites, for heaven's sake!

"Yeah, I was traveling by Gummi Ship and suddenly, there's this new—" The castle shook.

"As much as I love story time.. We have to defeat Marluxia." Zexion rolled his eyes. Alyx followed suit.

Haxisal growled at the name of the traitor. "Someone has to keep guard of Violet." She said.

"I'll be there when she wakes up. So many damn comas.." Raxyn shook his head.

"Okay. Lee, Haxisal, Akira, Yuki, Exodin, Ventus, and Axel, you guys take the lower part of the castle." At this, Axel snickered. "Not the time to be a pervert, Axel.. Moving on, Alyx, Zexion, Kat, Potio, Bethany, Roxas, Xion, and I will take the upper levels."

Everyone froze. Did Demyx just give orders… Like a boss? "What I can't take over for a while?" He turned his face cold and unmoving. It could rival Zexion and Raxyn's glare easily.

"Let's get moving!" Lee said, his thick eyebrows moving in contortions no one thought possible.. Until now.

* * *

**I'm trying to keep the next few simple to lead up to the finale. I hope you guys continue till the end and find joy in my other works!**

**-Z14X6**


	19. One more chapter to go

"Ugh! Can we rest, Lee?!" Potio shouted out, and being rather beat from walking up nearly ten flights of stairs, 1,000 heartless, and fifteen locked/trapped doors, it was understandable to want rest. The strain was also showing on everyone else except for the thick-browed Chuunin.

"Of course not! There is a pink haired menace waiting to be destroyed and we can not waste time resting!" Lee shouted out in pure…. Youthfulness.

"Gah! Lee, we can rest and you can do one hundred laps around that safe point!" (A.N/ please not that safe points are save points..) Akira screamed to the green clad teenager.

"Ahh! Akira-san, of course! But! I will make it two hundred laps for sure!" Lee said with a large, goofy grin plastered on his face.

Ven and Roxas sighed… This was going to take a while with a buy twice as weird as Sora. They really had never met someone with so much energy… Yet, the epitome of energy and all things exaggerated was ten feet away running laps.

"Everyone, get some rest. Marluxia could be near anytime." Zexion snarled, having known it was the pink haired menace dressed up as Axel that killed him the first time, taking him away from his twin sister. He knew it was Marluxia because he, Zexion, was the king of illusion, and saw straight threw it, but was weak and could not fight back.

"Me? Giving you time to rest? Never!" A voice filled the room and suddenly everyone was up and Lee stopped dead in his tracks.

Suddenly, Lee was quite thirsty from his laps. Oh no.

"Pssst… Demyx, do you have any water to spare this youthful soul?" Lee whispered, inching towards the water master.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Demyx didn't even look at the labeling and handed Lee a bottle. Oh. Freaking. No.

*several gulps and agonizing minutes later*

"Hey! What are you looking at?" called out a slurred voice.

Potio and Exodin shared a look. That voice sounded all too familiar. All too… drunk.

"Mister~~ I said, 'What are you looking at?!'" screamed a drunk Lee to a freaked out Marluxia.

"Who gave Lee the alcohol?!" Axel bit out, his left eye was beginning to twitch.

"The passionate soul of Demyx Crystals! My youthful friend!" Lee turned, his eyes hung and his eyebrows twitching out of control.

Akira glared. Axel's eye kept twitching. Kat smacked Demyx upside the head. Exodin did the same. Potio smirked. Xion and Violet remained unconscious. Ven and Roxas shared a glance. Yuki shook her head and kept a firm grip on her guns. Bethany felt a need to stay quiet. Haxisal glared at Marluxia. Marluxia glared back. Zexion face-palmed. Alyx did the same. Lee kept saying things in Japanese instead of English. Vicky held the bridge of her nose. Raxyn stared at the scene unflinching. Demyx looked hopeless. Anyone else looking at the scene might have laughed, if it wasn't for the "I'll kill you" mood in the air.

"What are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Vicky screamed and charged. She suspended herself and pushed a wave of air into Marluxia, forcing him into the wall.

"Yeah, let's go!" Alyx smirked wildly. She pulled an illusion of invisibility, and walked up to Marluxia and successfully knocking him to the ground again. Zexion joined and soon the twins were bashing Marluxia between them.

"This is foolishness!" Marluxia suddenly threw a hand into the air and summoned his scythe. He snarled and hit whatever he could with it. Unfortunately, Alyx was the first thing it made contact with, knocking her invisibility out and her against a door. Zexion rushed after her to tend her wounds.

"Okay, Demyx, our turn!" Kat screeched, blood boiling from the moment Marluxia placed a finger on Alyx. "Ice!" She screamed, her shards piercing Marluxia's cloak.

"Keep to the beat!" Demyx laughed as his sitar was summoned and water clones bashed the Graceful Assassin.

"Let us join!" Ven and Roxas frowned and wore identical facial expressions, all the while, summoning the keyblades. It was a sight to see. They mirrored each other, one making a move and the other copying it with the exact same grace and timing. One struck the pink haired man in the right, while one in his left. One threw the keyblade towards Marluxia's neck, while the other at his knees, successfully landing Marluxia on his back.

"I got this." Haxisal said calmly. No one moved. She lifted a hand and Marluxia scowled in pain. He was suspended off the ground and his blood boiled and she dropped him. She turned around and gave the stage to Yuki.

She took out her favorite gun, all the bullets loaded with poison. "Payback, sir." She shot him with three bullets. Just enough to keep him barely alive… What a mistake.

He chuckled and pulled out five potions. Just great.

"Burn, baby!" Axel shouted and threw his flaming chakras at Marluxia, breaking two of the five potions. Axel caught them and walked up to Marluxia and kneed him in the gut.

"My turn." Bethany summoned winds near her and the pink hairs upon Marluxia whipped up and churned. She stretched out her arms and the wind snapped at Marluxia, cutting at his cloak.

Exdodin stepped in a moment too late, Marluxia had gained back health. The pink haired man back-flipped, and threw his scythe at an unsuspecting Potio, who was preparing bombs.

"No!" Exodin cried out, taking the blow for Potio who looked on in horror, and landing beside Demyx who immediately took care of him.

"E-Exodin! You bastard!" Potio yelled and threw many paper bombs into the air setting each off at different times to knock Marluxia back and forth. Marluxia smirked before disappearing into roses and re-appearing behind Potio. Marluxia's blade might've met Potio's head, if it weren't for drunk Lee's foot.

"Feel my passion! The eight gates!" Even if he was drunk.. he was still one of the best ninjas in the world to Potio.

Lee got into a position that consisted of his feet at shoulder length apart and his elbows tucked in and his hands in curled first. His entire face seemed to go red along with the rest of his skin. They were the color of strawberries! His eyes reached an unnatural wide, forever surprised look that made Axel involuntarily shudder. Lee's bangs seemed to be floating by some sort of power inside him.

Suddenly, Lee charged with lightening fast speed toward Marluxia, punching the pinkie into the air. Lee removed his fist and made several hand signs and moved once again in zig-zags that seemed to make no pattern, but was graceful all the same. Each turn within that zig-zag was a hit against Marluxia. "I told you that you would feel my passion!" Lee smiled and slurred as he landed beside a freaked out Axel and two unconscious girls.

Lee smiled lazily and "poofed" away, while leaving a log behind in his wake. Marluxia, on the other hand had landed by Exodin, who was now strong enough to get up.

"Good-bye Mr. Flower-face." Exodin said frowning a little. He stared Marluxia straight in the eye and brought a booted foot upon the pink-haired idiot's face.

*Flash Back over*

"And that, dear Violet.. Is how it went down at C.O." Raxyn finished up smiling greatly.

"Oh." That was all Violet could say. Her mind had been blown. I mean, who knew Potio had some magical green-clad friend? Or Exodin served the last blow with his foot? Or that Demyx could even fight properly?

"But, now that your awake – " Raxyn was interrupted by a knocking at the door.


	20. a really messed up ending

"Hey, Raxyn, I wanted to—" Potio was cut off by the sight of Violet opening the door. "Well, looks like sleeping ugly finally woke up." He smirked.

"What a great way to welcome me back to life, Potio. I see you haven't changed in the slightest." Violet glared and smirked.

Potio's eyes narrowed, for he just won their mini-battle right? So, why would she—

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a splash of cold water from a bucket that had been tied to the door's front, hidden by a magic spell.

"As the master of bombs and pranks, I declare this war." Potio snarled with a tone of joy. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun with one of team-mates. All except for Exodin, but he didn't really count because they were related.

"Potio, we will do no such thing to a sweet and clearly woken up Violet." Smiled an amused Exodin. He seemed much more calm and less…. Stoic now, as if a weight had been lifted.

A clearly wet Potio muttered, "But she started it…"

"And I will finish it!" A light-hearted voice rang out. The only thing the four, as Raxyn came to join in the laughter at the soaking Potio, was bright red. Oh….brother..

"Violet! Look at this sweet badass keyblade Yen Sid has been training me with!" Axel smirked.

She looked utterly bored and yawned. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and her fingers and arms extended. Violet stood there with many keyblades floating near her.

"Dear, dear, Axel.. You may be able to wield one keyblade that looks awesome, but I wield many. And, by the way, mine float." Violet sat down and stretched out her fingers once more and the keyblades left in a puff of smoke.

Axel tsk'ed and muttered something about showing off.

"The twins are here!" Alyx said, as she popped her head in the forgotten and open front door. Afterall, Violet stayed at base for nearly a year. Alyx and Zexion walked in, greeting everyone and stopped to stare at Violet.

"What did you do? Grow out your hair?" They said in unison while tilting their heads slightly to the right. What they said was true though, Violet's hair had grown to be about her hips.

"You two are so in sync, it's freaky…" Violet smiled and got up to give both hugs.

"But Riku! I was having a tea party to celebrate the fact that you're the Keyblade Master!" Sora shouted and walked right in.

"Shhhh, Sora, don't go announcing to everyone that I'm a Keyblade Master, yet!" Riku smacked Sora in the spikes of his chocolate brown locks.

"But, Riku, you know it's true!" chimed in Yuki, while Bethany nodded while looking around.

"You guys, look who's finally awake." Raxyn said tilting his head in Violet's direction. Violet was unaware of the loud presence that had entered and was quietly chatting with Alyx on what she dreamed about. Potio went upstairs to go and dry off in his old room.

Violet smiled and laughed, she never looked happier. Sora, Yuki, and Bethany seized the moment of distraction to pounce on her and bury her in a hug.

"Take it easy, I don't think she can breathe." Riku laughed while the trio softly pouted.

"Where's Kairi and Namine?" Violet voiced.

"They are on Destiny Islands. Apparently, something needed attending to and they couldn't come by and say 'hi." Sora said, his expressive blue eyes turning sad for a moment, but after that, his eyes had that same sparkle they always had.

"Hey, Sora, have you seen Roxas? Or Ven for that matter.." Violet covered her mouth with her hands. She tried to remember the girl that was with them…. Oh, Xion. It was getting harder and harder to remember the two blondes and the black-haired girl.. For goodness' sake! Violet had turned into Xion, but now she couldn't even remember her name!

"I know about Roxas… He's up in here. But, who's Ven?" Sora said while proudly pointing at his heart.

"Oh, Sora, you've missed a lot while in that Mark of Mastery test, buddy." Riku said jokingly. "Violet, you're forgetting them aren't you? While I took a dive into Sora's heart, I re-met Roxas, Xion, and another blonde boy who looked like Roxas." He finished with a distant look in his eye.

"Their all in Sora's heart, hmm?" Exodin questioned.

"I believe so, but Ansem told me they were suffering and Sora was going to save them one day. I don't know why he has so much faith in a guy who has tea-parties though…" Riku shook his head and cracked a smirk on his pale features.

"Hey, a man can have a tea-party and still be strong, Oh-Mister-High-and -Mighty-Keyblade-Master-sir!" Sora exclaimed dramatically while falling onto the floor with a silly grin once again plastered to his tanned features.

Violet turned to the opened door, silently wishing that it was closed. All of a sudden, she felt wet and cold. She turned upward to look at her supposed attacker only to find Demyx who had somehow made his way into the house without being detected. Also, Kat was sitting in a corner chatting it up with Axel. Oh the irony.

Demyx turned to where Violet was facing and suddenly glared a glare no one thought possible. "Axel, get your ass away from my dear sister or your going to find yourself singing in Atlantica with Ariel!" He snarled.

Potio and Axel screamed in unison, even though Potio was all the way upstairs "NO! ATLANTICA IS EVILLLLLLLLLLLLL~!" screaming for entirely different reasons. Axel because he had Atlanti-phobia, and Raxyn was traumatized by his first mission with Generation XIV.

"Calm down, my sweet big brother would never do something like that!" Kat exclaimed with sarcasm dripping off her words.

"You guys? Where's Haxisal and Akira?" Raxyn finally spoke up.

"We're right here, and we brought cookies!" Akira was finally in a good mood with a soft-smiling Haxisal at her side.

Bethany took a cookie and bit down, unfortunately, it wasn't the cookie that cracked. "Ahh!" She shrieked and threw the cookie on the ground. Riku looked at her concerned and then motioned for her to open her mouth, and she did so without question.

"What did you put in those cookies?" Riku and Yuki dead-panned.

"Their normal cookies!" Akira exclaimed exasperatedly. "Haxisal even had one!"

"I had one, but I never said it was good. I said 'it is edible to a point'." She looked Akira straight in the eyes. Akira sighed and placed the cookie basket down next to Violet before realizing the girl was sitting there all drenched.

"..Violet?" Akira questioned, not believing it at first.

"Yeah, it's me, Akira. Haxisal, it's nice to see you once again." Violet softly smiled. "I don't think you want to hug me right now, but I'll find a way to make this useful."

Suddenly, a dried off Potio walked down the stairs and Violet took her leave into the shadows once more, with a little help from Exodin who created a little more shadow with his abilities.

She pounced and bear-hugged Potio who screamed a little. Raxyn glared a little, but noone minded it, as it was the norm to see Raxyn glaring at the floor, wall, or a person.

"I hate you." Potio glared.

"Awww! Love you too, Potio!" She laughed and narrowed her eyes.

Violet won and the choas ensued back in the house once more.

"Finally, everything is right again." whispered Zexion who sat on the couch reading a book, while also keeping an eye on his sister who was chatting Violet once more.

"I agree, everything is right." said a voice that no-one heard. The man was standing in the doorway of the open door, and yet no-one paid the man any heed. "Everything will be perfect soon." With that he chuckled and his golden glazed irises left the scene and he left into the night.

**A/N: Yea, yea, bad ending… OH well. Their real ending is up to you now!**


End file.
